One Shot
by Clems-92
Summary: Quelques one shot, parfois dérivé d'un épisode. Slash Lorne/Sheppard.
1. Chapter 1

Premier One Shot dérivé de l'épisode 16 de la saison 2.

**Rating : **Tous Public; Fluff.

**Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnages.

* * *

><p>Plus tôt dans la journée quand Lorne avait vu le Dr Weir et le Colonel Sheppard s'embrasser, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient tous deux possédés ça lui avait fait mal, il était conscient que Sheppard ne laissait pas le Dr Weir indifférent, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se douter que tous les deux étaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Depuis qu'il était arrivé il avait remarqué les regards de la scientifique, et au début il se doutait qu'ils finiraient ensemble tous les deux, alors quand quelques semaines plus tôt Sheppard l'avait embrassé après sa détention par les Geniis, Lorne avait été surpris mais surtout heureux, et depuis ce jour ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensembles, mais personne n'était au courant. Il arrivait dans la salle de contrôle quand il vit Weir et Sheppard sur le balcon attenant, accoudés à la rambarde en train de discuter. Il détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur Chuck qui l'avait appelé quelques instants plus tôt. Il releva la tête au moment où Elizabeth, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, embrassait Sheppard. Il vit son supérieur repoussé la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Le militaire la regarda, ne disant que quelques mots avant d'entrer dans la salle de contrôle, Evan ne détourna pas le regard assez rapidement, en effet le Colonel croisa ses yeux, et alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il l'appela.<p>

« Lorne ! J'ai besoin de vous. »

Il regarda Chuck, en signe d'excuse celui-ci lui fit signe que ça pouvait attendre, et il descendit à son tour les escaliers suivant son supérieur. Il continua à le suivre pendant plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs de la Cité, se demandant où ils se rendaient. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes Sheppard sortit sur un balcon dans l'une des tours plus isolé de la Cité. Lorne suivit le mouvement.

« Evan, ça va ? »

« Ouais. »

« Hé ! Regarde-moi, Evan, je… je t'aime. »

« Je… Quoi ? »

« Je T'aime, c'est la première fois que je te le dis, et c'est la vérité. Je comprends que tu es pu être blessé parce que Weir m'a embrassée, mais moi la seule personne que j'ai envi d'embrasser c'est toi, d'accord ? »

« Oui. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Viens là. La journée n'a pas été facile hein ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

Sheppard passa derrière son second l'enlaçant tendrement. Lorne se pencha en arrière se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de son supérieur. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position observant les tours de la ville qui s'élevaient devant eux.

« Ah ! Sheppard vous êtes là. »

« McKay, qu'est ce que… » commença Sheppard.

« Major ? » demanda le scientifique en apercevant l'autre homme.

Les deux militaires se regardèrent.

« Oh, je vois… vous inquiétez pas je garderais votre secret. En attendant j'ai besoin de vous Colonel. »

« On se retrouve plus tard ? »

« Bien sur. » répondit Evan en se laissant embrasser par John devant les yeux du scientifique qui sourit, il les regarda s'éloignait avant que McKay fasse demi-tour.

« En faites, Major, merci, vous et le Colonel m'avez fait gagner 50$. »

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Billy Merci pour ta review. Je suis d'accord ce couple n'est pas très utiliser dans les fanfics françaises. Tant que j'aurais des idées je compte bien poster régulièrement surtout avant la reprise des cours.

Deuxième One Shot, à partir de l'épisode 2x17 "Coup D'Etat". Complètement indépendant du précédent.

Première fic que j'écris sans aucun dialogue... J'espère qu'elle plaira, à vous de juger. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Après que les corps étaient emmenés à l'infirmerie, John eut besoin de s'isoler quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'effondrer lorsqu'il avait réalisé que la chaîne qui pendait à la lame de son couteau était celle qui supportait les plaques de son amant. Il se demandait aussi par quel miracle sa voix n'avait pas trembler alors qu'il se retournait vers ses coéquipiers pour leur annoncer qu'il s'agissait des plaques de Lorne.<p>

Il ressortit la chaîne de sa poche. Il savait que ces plaques devaient revenir à la famille d'Evan, mais pour le moment il fallait bien que quelqu'un les gardent, il passa la chaîne autour de son cou. Et alors que les plaques de son amant venaient s'entremêlait avec les siennes sous sa chemise, il ferma les yeux quelques instants se revoyant lui et Evan allongé sur l'un de leurs lits s'embrassant alors que ses plaques qui pendait autour de son cou se mêlait à celle de l'autre homme allongé sous lui.

Il respira un bon coup, l'aidant à se reprendre. Il sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait déterminait à savoir ce qui était arrivé à son amant.

Mais Elisabeth changea ses plans. En effet elle lui annonça que Ronon et Teyla s'occupaient de comprendre se qui était arrivé au Major Lorne et à son équipe pendant que lui était bloqué sur Atlantis pour négocié avec Ladon. Ce qui le contraria mais il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter, en tant que plus haut gradé de la Cité il se devait d'être présent.

Alors que Ladon venait d'arriver sur Atlantis, Elisabeth lui appris que les corps se trouvant à l'infirmerie n'était pas ceux de Lorne et son équipe, Sheppard ressenti un énorme soulagement, il avait encore des chances de retrouver son amant en vie. Instinctivement il posa l'une de ses mains sur les plaques qu'il portait autour du cou. Finalement il fut d'autant plus mécontent de ne pouvoir partir à la recherche d'Evan. Qu'allait penser ce dernier si Ronon et Teyla les retrouvaient et que lui n'était pas là ? Raison de plus d'en finir rapidement avec Ladon pour se joindre aux recherches de ses deux coéquipiers.

Plusieurs heures plus tard il se retrouva devant Cowen, après s'être fait piégé par Ladon. Il aurait du se méfier, savoir qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à un Genii. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la même cellule qu'Evan, il se dit que finalement ça valait le coup. Bien que soulagé et extrêmement heureux de le retrouver, il devait agir comme son supérieur et non pas comme son amant. Du coup, il réprima son envi de le prendre dans ses bras.

Et grâce à Beckett et Weir, ils purent rentrer chez eux. Une fois sur Atlantis, il dut attendre encore pour retrouver Lorne. Celui-ci passa à l'infirmerie, et John du attendre le départ de Ladon pour enfin être libre de tout mouvement. Après avoir annoncé à Weir qu'il avait besoin de se reposer, il se força à ne pas courir dans les couloirs jusqu'aux quartiers d'Evan. Il lui laissa à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il entra, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui, il put enfin le prendre dans ses bras en plongeant son nez au creux du cou du Major. Evan referma ses bras autour du corps de son supérieur, lorsque ce dernier le relâcha légèrement, il lui prit la tête entre ses mains pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

John fini par repousser doucement son amant, sortit les deux jeux de plaques de sous son tee-shirt, identifiant celle d'Evan pour lui repasser autour de son cou.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fois aucun rapport avec un épisode en particulier. Et pas un one shot mais une série de 4 drabbles...

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth<strong>

John et Evan étaient dans le bureau du premier en train de discuter.

« Tu compte vraiment le faire ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« T'es complètement fou, tu le sais ça ? »

« Oui, on me le dit souvent. » sourit John en s'approchant d'Evan qui était appuyé contre l'un des murs de son bureau.

Il posa l'une de ses mains à côté de la tête du jeune homme, passant la seconde derrière la nuque, avant de l'embrasser. Evan se laissa aller, répondant au baiser de son amant. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête, découvrant Elizabeth.

« Oh ! Désolé. » réussit à articuler la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

Les sentiments de la scientifique envers le Colonel n'étaient un secret pour personne, et avant qu'elle reparte ils décelèrent une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Carson<strong>

John se trouver au chevet d'Evan. Ce dernier venait de rentrer d'une mission dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé blessé, et pour le moment il dormait paisiblement à l'infirmerie.

1 heure plus tard lorsqu'il se réveilla, il découvrit John assit dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit, sa main posé sur son bras.

« Salut. »

« Hey ! Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ca va. »

John vint s'assoir sur le lit à côté du Major, passant une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassant sur le front avant de descendre sur les lèvres de l'autre homme.

C'est à ce moment que Carson vint voir son patient, il passa la tête à travers le rideau et devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, il eut un sourire bienveillant. Il repartit les laissant seuls.

* * *

><p><strong>Rodney<strong>

« John ? » appela Evan en entrant dans le hangar à Jumper.

« Je suis là. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais là, et surtout pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? » demanda Lorne en trouvant son supérieur à l'intérieur de l'un des Jumpers.

« Rien je m'ennuie, ça fait une semaine qu'on est pas parti en mission. »

« Et tu as pensé que tu pourrais t'amuser avec un Jumper pour faire passer le temps ? En attendant je ne vois toujours pas ce que je fais là. »

« En faites j'ai plus envi de m'amuser DANS un Jumper, avec TOI. »

« T'es pas sérieux ? Tu sais qu'on est en plein milieu de la journée, et que n'importe qui peut débarquer ici. »

« Tu crois que ça sert à quoi les occulteurs ? »

Evan regarda son amant d'un air désabusé, avant de se faire plaquer contre l'une des parois du Jumper, et que John l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

« Sheppard ? Wow ! Euh… vous pouvez éviter de faire ça dans l'un des Jumper ? »

Les deux militaires se tournèrent vers McKay, qui les regardait avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

><p><strong>Teyla<strong>

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, plus personne ne se trouvait en salle d'entrainement mise à part le Colonel Sheppard et le Major Lorne, qui s'affrontaient. Teyla qui cherchait John entra dans la salle où les deux militaires bataillaient, au moment où Evan mis son supérieur à terre se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Teyla pensa qu'il allait se relever rapidement mais au lieu de ça le Major baissa la tête, embrassant furtivement le Colonel, ils se sourirent avant que Lorne ne se relève et aide Sheppard à faire de même.

Elle sourit en ressortant avant que les deux hommes ne remarquent sa présence, elle verrait John le lendemain.


	4. Chapter 4

Encore un one shot, post épisode Doppelganger saison 4 épisode 4, (connais plus le titre en français.) Bonne lecture.

Merci Billy pour tes reviews à chacun des chapitres. Le drabble avec Rodney et le dernier que j'ai écrit, et c'est mon préféré aussi. =)

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours le Colonel Sheppard pouvait enfin se détendre. En effet, savoir qu'une entité alien prenait son apparence pour terrorisé ses amis alors qu'ils dormaient n'avait rien de relaxant. Alors quelques minutes à ne rien faire assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau avant de faire de la paperasse, n'était pas du luxe.<p>

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements récents, en particulier lorsque son second avait pointé son arme sur lui. Non pas qu'il lui en veuille, Lorne ne s'en rappelait même pas, mais sur le moment Sheppard avait été déstabilisé, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du Major. Jusqu'au moment où il avait remarqué les yeux, d'habitude si expressif, complètement vide. Ce détail lui permis de comprendre que son second n'était pas lui-même à ce moment. S'il s'était agit de n'importe qui d'autre il n'aurait fait aucune différence simplement avec le regard. Mais Evan, son commandant en second depuis deux ans, l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux au fil des mois, ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça.

A partir de là, il pensa aux deux années qu'il avait passé auprès de son second. Que ce soit les moments où Lorne et son équipe venaient les sortir lui et son équipe des ennuis dans lesquels ils se mettaient régulièrement, ou les moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux seuls dans leur bureau. Ces derniers étaient connus d'eux seulement, et personne sur la Cité ne savait qu'ils étaient devenus réellement amis, et qu'à la fin de chaque mois ils faisaient un concours et que celui qui perdait faisait la paperasse le mois suivant. Sheppard avait perdu le dernier, à savoir le premier à mettre 10 boules de papier dans la poubelle.

John sourit à la pensée de ces moments si précieux à ses yeux qu'il passaient avec l'homme qu'il aimait en silence.

En prenant la première feuille posée sur son bureau il déchanta. Une demande de réaffectation, signé Major Evan Lorne. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il ne pouvait pas partir. John sortit du bureau la feuille à la main, cherchant son second dans la Cité, il fini par les quartiers de Lorne. Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que son second ne lui réponde. Le jean, la chemise qu'a moitié fermée et les cheveux encore mouillé lui indiquèrent la raison de cette attente. Il fallu quelques secondes à Sheppard pour se reprendre et arrêter de fixé le torse du jeune homme. Il releva les yeux vers le visage d'Evan.

« Un problème Monsieur ? »

« En effet Major, un sérieux problème. »

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes, j'arrive Colonel. »

« Laissez tomber Lorne, on peut régler ça ici. » déclara Sheppard en entrant dans les quartiers du Major.

« Monsieur ? »

« C'est ça le problème Major ! »

« Qu'est ce que… » Lorne se tût en réalisant que la feuille que Sheppard lui avait mis entre les mains était sa demande de réaffectation.

« Je peux avoir une explication à cette demande ? »

« Je… Enfin… Après ce qui s'est passé… »

« Vous étiez sous l'emprise d'une entité alien et vous dormiez, ce n'était pas votre faute. »

« J'aurais pu vous blesser ou même vous tuer ! Et ca je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner, alors s'il vous plait Colonel, laissez moi partir. »

« Jamais Lorne ! Je ne signerais pas cette demande. En dehors de mon équipe vous êtes la seule personne en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle. A chaque fois que je passe la porte je le fais en sachant que si on a des ennuis c'est vous et votre équipe qui allait nous en sortir. Et que si je ne reviens pas c'est vous qui prendrais ma place. J'ai besoin de vous Major. »

Dans la tête de John cette dernière phrase n'était pas uniquement professionnel, Lorne ne pouvait pas le laisser. Il fixait son second, qui fixait le sol. Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, passa un doigt sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

« J'ai besoin de vous, Evan. Et pas seulement pour lorsque j'ai des ennuis. Avec qui je vais faire des batailles de boules de papier si vous partez ? »

Evan sourit à la réplique.

« Je suis sur que vous trouverez quelqu'un Colonel. »

« Major, il y a une autre raison à cette demande ? »

« Si on veut, mais ça fait bientôt deux ans que je vis avec alors… pas vraiment, non. »

« Lorne ? »

« Laissez tom… Et puis après tout, vous me laisserez partir au moins… »

« Vous pouvez me donner toutes les raisons que vous voulez, je ne vous laisserez pas partir. A moins que vous ne soyez pas heureux ici. »

Ils passèrent quelques secondes à se regarder en silence. Finalement, Evan se décida à mettre fin à cette discussion, sa prochaine action le renverrai sur Terre. Il s'approcha de Sheppard, passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. La réaction de Sheppard le surpris, en effet celui-ci le fit reculer jusqu'au mur, passant ses mains sous sa chemise et remontant le long de son dos, tout en intensifiant le baiser. Evan voulut interrompre leur activité, mais John l'en empêcha faisant jouer leurs langues ensembles, Lorne capitula et laissa son supérieur l'embrasser comme il en avait rêvé. Lorsque John le laissa enfin respirer, il posa son front contre le sien.

« Je peux t'assurer que je ne te laisserais jamais partir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Reste sur Atlantis, s'il te plait. »

« Vous vous rendez compte des conséquences qui pourrait découler si quelqu'un était au courant ? »

« Oui j'en suis conscient. Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envi et je te laisserais tranquille. »

« Bien sur que si j'ai envi d'être avec toi, mais… »

« Chut il n'y a pas de mais. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » capitula Evan, heureux de se laisser de nouveau embrasser par Sheppard.


	5. Chapter 5

One shot suivant Episode 8 saison 2 cette fois, avec la mutation de John.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Evan s'en voulait même s'il ne pouvait prendre le risque de perdre d'autres hommes en repartant dans l'une de ces grottes rempli d'Iratus. Il ne voulait pas perdre John, il l'aimait mais leur relation était clair il ne devait pas mettre la vie d'un membre de la Cité en danger pour sauver l'autre s'ils savaient que s'était voué à l'échec. Deux militaires étaient déjà morts aujourd'hui pour essayer de sauver le Colonel Sheppard, si Evan y retournait, même si cette fois personne n'y restait et que Carson réussissait à sauver John, Evan savait que son amant lui en voudrait.<p>

John était seul dans ses quartiers attendant le retour de l'équipe parti avec Lorne. Depuis le début de sa mutation il avait refusé qu'Evan vienne le voir, il ne voulait pas que son amant le voit dans cet état. Quand il apprit le résultat de la mission, il déprima un peu plus. Elisabeth lui dit que Lorne refuser de repartir risquer la vie d'autres militaires. Sheppard tourna le dos à la scientifique, il souriait. Bien sur ce n'est pas le fait que ça n'est pas fonctionner qui le « réjouissait » mais il avait la preuve qu'il avait eu raison de céder et d'arrêter de cacher son amour pour Evan quelques semaines plus tôt, puisque malgré leur relation le jeune homme ne prenait pas le risque de perdre d'autres personnes pour le sauver. Et il savait que ça devait lui coûtait.

« John une dernière chose, le Major Lorne voudrait vous voir. » déclara Elisabeth.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de refuser, elle sorti laissant le Major entrer. Une fois la porte refermer Evan pris la parole :

« John ? »

« S'il te plait Evan, sort d'ici. »

« Non. » répondit il s'approchant du Colonel, après avoir contourné le lit pour se mettre en face de lui « Wow… je… »

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes » le coupa Sheppard.

« Hé, tout va bien ok. C'est juste surprenant, mais je t'aime. On va trouver une solution, je te le promets, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. – Oui ? J'arrive. – Je dois y aller. »

« Bien sur, vas-y. »

Il se passa plusieurs heures avant que Carson leur expose sa théorie, comme quoi John devrait pouvoir s'introduire dans une des grottes sans courir aucun danger.

Après être rentré et que Carson est pu mettre au point son traitement pour Sheppard celui-ci dormait à l'infirmerie. Quand il se réveilla il trouva Evan à ses côtés.

« Dis-moi que je n'ai plus aucune marque de Wraith sur le corps. »

« De là où je suis aucune, mais je devrais peut être pousser un peu plus loin l'exploration pour être sur. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir, mais t'attendra qu'on soit rentré dans tes quartiers. »

« Je te croyais plus fantaisiste que ça »

« Pour que n'importe qui entre, peut être même Caldwell ? »

« Tu viens de me mettre une image horrible dans la tête ! » annonça Evan en souriant avant d'embrasser John.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a un moment et que je viens de retrouver... post-doppelganger aussi pour celle-ci. Une autre est en cours d'écriture reprenant l'épisode 1 de la dernière saison, que je posterais dès qu'elle sera terminée. Voila. Merci pour les reviews ! Et j'espère avoir assez d'inspiration pour en poster encore beaucoup! =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Depuis trente minutes le Colonel Sheppard cherchait son second partout dans la cité d'Atlantis. Il avait pu voir toutes les personnes qui avaient eu à faire à l'entité au cours des derniers jours, sauf le Major Lorne, et il était conscient qu'il devait le voir et lui parler après ce qu'il s'était passé. En effet, c'était le seul à avoir pointé son arme sur lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il lui en voulait, pas du tout, après tout c'est lui qui avait ramené cette chose sur Atlantis, et Lorne n'était même pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Mais ça il n'est pas sur que le Major savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.<p>

Il avait cherché son second partout, ses quartiers, où il n'avait eu aucune réponse, suivi du mess, de la salle d'entraînement, de son bureau. Il était même allé jusqu'au laboratoire de botanique pour demander au Docteur Parrish s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Il revint finalement à la salle de contrôle.

« Chuck ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Vous pouvez me trouver le Major Lorne ? Je le cherche depuis plus d'une demi-heure, sans résultat. »

« Bien sur, laissez-moi juste une seconde… C'est bon, à l'extrémité de la jeté Est, Monsieur. »

« Merci. »

Le Major Lorne n'avait pas trouvé meilleur endroit que le bout de la jeté Est pour s'isoler. Il observait l'océan flirter avec les berges de la cité, sous ses pieds. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait pointé son arme sur son supérieur, sur le Colonel Sheppard. Comment Sheppard pourrait lui faire confiance maintenant, alors qu'il a failli le tuer pendant qu'il dormait ? C'est vrai il aurait pu le blesser, ou le tuer, comment il aurait pu vivre avec ça ? Comment il aurait continué en sachant qu'il avait tué un supérieur, l'homme qu'il aimait ? Il devrait remercier Ronon de lui avoir tiré dessus avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Mais il était conscient qu'il allait devoir dire au revoir à tout ce qu'il l'entourait, l'endroit le plus magnifique dans lequel il n'est jamais vécu. L'endroit qui était devenu sa maison plus que n'importe où sur Terre. Et les personnes qui étaient devenu ses amis au fil du temps.

Le Major sorti de se pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, et que quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir le Colonel.

« Tout va bien, Major ? »

« Oui. Vous aurez ma demande de réaffectation demain matin sur votre bureau, Monsieur. »

« Vous voulez rentrer sur Terre ? »

« Pas spécialement, non. Mais après ce qui c'est passé c'est surement la meilleur solution. »

« Major ne me dites pas que vous voulez quittez Atlantis parce que vous avez braqué votre arme sur moi pendant votre sommeil et sous l'emprise d'une entité alien ? »

« Quelle autre raison ? J'aurais pu vous blesser ou vous tuer, et ça je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner. » Répondit Lorne en baissant la tête.

Sheppard passa sa main sous le menton de son second pour ramener son visage vers lui, et qu'il le regarde. Il fût bouleverser de voir des larmes dans les yeux de Lorne, et commencer à couler le long de son visage. Sans réfléchir, il attira le jeune homme dans ses bras, passant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux du Major.

« Rien n'est de votre faute, c'est moi qui est ramené cette chose sur Atlantis. Il n'est pas question que vous quittiez Atlantis. Je ne signerai aucune demande de réaffectation de votre part. Vous êtes la seule personne en dehors de mon équipe en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, et ce qui vient de se passer n'y change rien » Sheppard attira Lorne un peu plus contre lui. Il savait qu'il devait le lâcher et l'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie, mais il ne supportait pas de voir l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux dans cet état, sans rien faire. Hé oui, le Colonel Sheppard, ou Capitaine Kirk, d'après McKay, était amoureux d'un autre homme, de son second.

Il finit tout de même par repousser doucement le Major plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour qu'il ne détourne pas le regard, et – il fallait bien l'avouer – pour garder un contact physique.

« On est d'accord Major ? »

« Colonel, je… je peux pas. Si un jour je devais vous faire du mal, comme j'ai failli le faire, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. »

« Lorne, c'est en partant que vous me ferez le plus de mal. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, j'ai besoin de vous ici. »

« Vous pouvez me remplacer. »

« Non. Si on peut remplacer une personne sous ses ordres, on ne peut pas remplacer la personne qu'on aime, s'il te plait, Evan… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire. »

« Tu as très bien entendu. » déclara Sheppard avant de se pencher pour atteindre les lèvres de son second, dans un tendre premier baiser.

Evan se recula, observant Sheppard.

« Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi ? »

« Bien sur que non. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Evan, je t'aime. »

« Je…moi aussi, John. fut la seule chose que Lorne pu répondre à son supérieur avent de l'embrasser à son tour.

Fin.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews que je viens de lire =) . Le suivant arrive, avec comme prévu la "suite" de l'épisode 1 de la saison 5.

* * *

><p>Evan se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, la journée n'avait pas était facile. En effet passer une partie de sa journée sous un tas de décombre avec une jambe cassé en tête à tête avec McKay, et sans savoir si d'autres personnes sont encore en vie, ne fait pas parti de sa définition d'une belle journée.<p>

Il entra dans l'infirmerie se dirigeant vers le lit de Teyla, elle était réveillé avec son fils dans les bras, et le Colonel dormait dans le lit d'à côté. Il voulait parler à Teyla, mais il mentirait s'il ne disait pas qu'il voulait voir dans quel état était son supérieur.

« Bonsoir Teyla. »

« Major Lorne, comment allez vous ? »

« Bien et vous deux ? » demanda Evan en s'asseyant entre le lit de Teyla et celui de John.

« Bien, merci. Jennifer m'a assurée que Torren allait bien. »

« Torren ? Le nom de votre père. »

« En effet. »

« Teyla, je suis désolé. »

« De quoi Major ? »

« De ne pas avoir était plus prudent sur cette planète. »

« Vous ne pouviez rien faire Major. Michael avait tout prévu depuis le début… Vous voulez le prendre ? »

« Bien sur. » répondit Evan en prenant le petit dans ses bras. « Hey ! Salut Bonhomme ! » dit il devant les yeux grand ouvert de Torren. Teyla le regardait, se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit le Major sur le vaisseau ruche à propos de ses neveux. Le Colonel Sheppard se réveilla à ce moment, il découvrit son second avec le fils de Teyla dans les bras.

« Vous êtes adorable avec un enfant dans les bras, Major. » au moment où John se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et de la manière dont ça pouvait être interprété, il détourna la tête quelques secondes pour que son second ne se rende pas compte de la rougeur qui avait envahit ses joues. Mais pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Certes c'était la vérité, mais Lorne ne devait pas savoir quels étaient ses sentiments.

En entendant les mots du Colonel, Evan se figea. Adorable ? Le Colonel le trouvait adorable ? Il devait se calmer, ce n'était surement pas ce qu'avait voulu dire son supérieur au départ.

« Comment vous sentez vous John ? » demanda Teyla, ayant sentit le malaise qui s'était établi entre les deux hommes.

« Si on prend en compte que Keller s'est amusée avec mes entrailles, bien. »

« Je vais vous laissez vous reposez. Bonne nuit, p'tit gars. Teyla, Colonel.

« Bonne nuit Major. »

Evan repartit en direction de ses quartiers.

Il se passa une semaine pendant laquelle Evan pris des nouvelles du Colonel toujours à l'infirmerie. Jusqu'au jour où il en sortit. John passa par le labo de McKay, puis par son bureau. Quand il entra il sentit de l'air frais, en tournant la tête il découvrit son second assit, à même le sol, sur le balcon attenant, carnet de croquis dans la main. Il s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Bonsoir Major. »

« Colonel. Sorti de l'infirmerie. »

« Oui, enfin ! » répondit Sheppard en souriant. « Je peux ? » demanda John en désignant le carnet entre les mains d'Evan.

« Oui, bien sur. » répondit Evan en lui tendant son carnet.

Evan se mit à observer le vue devant lui, laissant son supérieur feuilleté son carnet de croquis. Au fil des pages, John était de plus en plus impressionné. Il voyait défiler beaucoup de dessins différents. Des plantes, qu'il avait pu voir dans les labos de botanique, différentes vue de la Cité sous tout les temps, des paysages du continent, et des portraits de plusieurs membres de la Cité, Carson, Rodney, Radek, Teyla, les membres de l'équipes du Major, et lui a plusieurs reprises. Il était le seul à apparaitre sur plusieurs pages, il en fut quelques peu confus, ce demandant comment il devait l'interpréter. Il se reprit avant de demander à son second :

« Comment ça c'est passé avec McKay sous les décombres ? »

« Pas trop mal, ça aurait était pire s'il avait été blessé. »

« Pire ? Un cauchemar vous voulez dire. » répliqua John en souriant.

« Certainement, mais finalement le plus dur a été de ne pas savoir si d'autres personnes était encore en vie. »

« Ouais, je comprends. Quand Keller m'a dit que McKay et vous étiez encore en vie, j'ai été soulagé que tout le monde n'y ai pas laissé la vie. »

« Et vous avez retrouvé Teyla. »

Les deux hommes restèrent en silence pendant un moment. John tourna la tête vers le Major capturant son regard. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait Sheppard passa sa main derrière la nuque de Lorne et avança son visage vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entre en contact. Il sentit les mains d'Evan se poser sur son corps, alors qu'il répondait au baiser avec ardeur. Le Colonel brisa le baiser.

« J'ai étais vraiment soulagé quand j'ai su que tu n'étais pas mort… Je T'aime Evan. »

Lorne sourit, embrassa John de nouveau et lui répondit.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, John. »

Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau, leurs langues jouant ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes. John fini par détourner la tête.

« Excuse-moi, je… suis fatigué. » déclara John entre deux bâillements.

« On devrait aller se coucher. »

« C'est une proposition ? »

Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

Un nouveau one-shot, de nouveau basé sur l'épisode 16 de la saison 2 (comme le premier).

Merci pour vos reviews. Contente que tous ces one shot vous plaisent autant. =)

* * *

><p>Plus tôt dans la journée quand Lorne avait vu le Dr Weir et le Colonel Sheppard s'embrasser, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient tous deux possédés ça lui avait fait mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à fantasmer sur l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux même si celui-ci était un pur hétéro, et qu'il était conscient que Sheppard ne laissait pas le Dr Weir indifférent. Depuis qu'il était arrivé il avait remarqué les regards de la scientifique, et il se doutait qu'ils finiraient ensemble tous les deux, alors quand quelques semaines plus tard il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers son supérieur ça l'avait désespéré. Tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, c'est que maintenant que tout était terminé, ils allaient tous les deux discuter de ce qui s'était passé, même s'il n'était pas eux même au moment des faits, et qu'ils allaient enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments réciproques. Il arrivait dans la salle de contrôle quand il les vit tous les deux sur le balcon attenant, accoudés à la rambarde en train de discuter. Il détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur Chuck qui l'avait appelé quelques instants plus tôt. Il releva la tête au moment où Elizabeth, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, embrassait Sheppard. Lorne fut plus que surpris quand il vit son supérieur repoussé la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Le militaire la regarda, ne disant que quelques mots avant d'entrer dans la salle de contrôle, Evan ne détourna pas le regard assez rapidement, en effet le Colonel croisa ses yeux, et alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il l'appela.<p>

« Lorne ! J'ai besoin de vous. »

Il regarda Chuck, en signe d'excuse celui-ci lui fit signe que ça pouvait attendre, et il descendit à son tour les escaliers suivant son supérieur. Il continua à le suivre pendant plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs de la Cité, se demandant où ils se rendaient. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes Sheppard sortit sur un balcon dans l'une des tours plus isolé de la Cité. Lorne suivit le mouvement, en observant le Colonel, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prenne la parole.

« Pas un mot sur ce que vous avez vu sur le balcon de la salle de contrôle, Major. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, Monsieur. »

« Pourtant ça alimenterait bien les rumeurs concernant le Dr Weir et moi, non ? »

« Certainement, mais en ce qui concerne les rumeurs, je prends plaisir à les écouter du fait quelles soit souvent comique ou absurde, mais les alimenter ne fait pas parti de mes plans. Du reste votre vie privée ne sont pas mes affaires. Alors ne vous inquiété pas, Monsieur. »

« Merci Lorne. »

« Monsieur ? Je… non rien. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, je viens dire que votre vie privée ne me regarde pas, alors cette question serait déplacée. »

« Allez-y Lorne, mais vous avez deux solutions, soit je vous réponds, soit vous prenez mon poing dans le nez. »

Evan sourit avant de demander : « Depuis que je suis arrivé sur Atlantis, je trouvais évident qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous et le Dr Weir, alors pourquoi l'avoir repoussée ? »

John garda les yeux fixés sur l'océan face à lui pendant plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

« J'avais remarqué en ce qui concerne les sentiments d'Elisabeth, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne rien voir, mais même si tout le monde semble penser le contraire elle ne m'intéresse pas, pas sur ce plan là. » Il y eu de nouveau un blanc avant que Sheppard reprenne la parole.

« Si ça s'était produit la première année où on était ici ça serait peut être allé plus loin, bien que je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments pour elle, mais maintenant je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Pas en ayant des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne peux pas. »

« Oh. Je comprends, j'imagine que la personne en question est arrivé avec le Dédale, à moins qu'il s'agisse d'une personne étant née dans la Galaxie de Pégase. »

« La première solution Major. »

« Il s'agit d'une militaire ? »

« Lorne ! »

« Désolé, Monsieur. »

Ils restèrent en silence quelques temps.

« Pourquoi une militaire, d'après vous Major. »

« Du fait que vous avez dit avoir des sentiments pas que vous étiez en couple, et à cause des règles de non-fraternisation. »

« Vous avez raison, mais c'est encore un peu plus compliqué que ça. Enfin, je crois que j'en ai assez dit. Pour quelqu'un qui considère ma vie privée comme… privée, vous venait d'en apprendre beaucoup. »

Les deux hommes retournèrent vers les parties plus animés d'Atlantis avant de se séparer. Sheppard parti en direction du laboratoire de McKay, pendant que Lorne retournait dans la salle de contrôle voir Chuck.

Le lendemain soir, le Colonel Sheppard erré dans les couloirs de la Cité sans but précis, quand il passa devant le balcon où il avait parlé avec son second la veille, il décida de faire un arrêt. En sortant sur ce balcon il découvrit le Major Lorne assis par terre appuyé contre le mur, un carnet de croquis dans une main et un crayon dans l'autre. Lorne leva les yeux vers lui.

« Monsieur, je… » commença t-il en se relevant, avant d'être coupé par Sheppard.

« Ne vous dérangez pas Major. » annonça Sheppard en s'installant à côté de Lorne. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Evan lui tendit son carnet de croquis, sur lequel la vue qu'ils avaient en face d'eux était représentée.

« Wow ! C'est magnifique. »

« Merci, Colonel. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous dessiniez. »

« Ma mère était professeur d'art, elle m'apprenait le week-end, c'est devenu un passe temps et une passion. »

« Vous dessinez aussi les portraits ? »

« Quand j'en ai l'occasion, pourquoi ? »

« Vous accepteriez de faire le mien ? »

« Euh, oui, bien sur. Si vous avez du temps devant vous. »

« Tout mon temps, du moment que McKay ne m'appel pas en me disant qu'il a fait explosé son labo… »

Ils sourirent tous les deux, pendant que Sheppard s'installer face à Lorne. La suite se passa dans un silence confortable, Lorne s'appliquer à représenter le visage de son supérieur sur la feuille, alors que ce dernier observait son second, détaillant son visage, sa main tenant le carnet en place, et celle tenant le crayon qui s'activait à faire apparaître son portrait sur la page, bien que dans leur position il lui était impossible de voir quoique ce soit de l'avancement du dessin. Par un quelconque miracle ils ne furent pas déranger une seule fois pendant que le Major dessinait, quand il eut fini il détacha la feuille et la tendit à son supérieur. Celui-ci la prit et observa son portrait.

« Il manque un détail, Major. »

« Euh… oui, lequel ? »

« La signature de l'artiste. »

Evan sourit reprit la feuille et signa avant de la remettre au Colonel.

« _Oui ? Pas de problème, j'arrive._ Désolé Colonel je dois vous laisser. David a besoin de moi. »

« David ? »

« Oui, le Docteur Parrish, si vous préféré. » Devant le regard de Sheppard, Lorne précisa encore. « Le botaniste qui fait partie de mon équipe. »

« Bien sur, bonne soirée Major. »

Sheppard le regarda partir avant de se lever à son tour et de se diriger vers son bureau.

Le matin suivant après avoir pris le petit déjeuner avec les membres de son équipe, Lorne était passé par son bureau récupérer une pile de document pour les remettre sur celui de Sheppard, il entra et trouva la pièce déserte, rien de bien inhabituel. Il déposa la pile sur une partie du bureau non encombré et remarqua le portrait qu'il avait fait la veille encadrée et posé sur le meuble derrière le bureau. Il ressorti quelques instants plus tard.

John essayait d'éviter le plus possible le Dr Weir, après la scène du balcon leur relation était légèrement tendu. Et si, avant ils prenaient souvent un café ensemble, aujourd'hui ils se côtoyaient uniquement pour le travail, la sécurité de la Cité… D'un côté il voyait sa relation avec Weir se dégrader, de l'autre sa relation avec le Major Lorne se renforcer. Finalement, cette scène avait eu un bon côté.

Il arriva à son bureau voyant Lorne en sortir.

« Major ! »

« Colonel. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, juste un peu de paperasse, rien d'excitant. »

« Je vois. Excusez-moi. – _Oui. J'arrive McKay_.- Je dois vous laissez. A en faites, je vous ai réclamé une signature de l'artiste, mais je ne vous ai pas dit merci pour le portrait. »

« C'était un plaisir, Monsieur. »

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours plus tard…<p>

« Major ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous deviez vous reposez après votre dernière mission. »

« Oui, mais impossible de dormir… »

« Je comprends, on allait se faire un film avec mon équipe si vous voulez vous joindre à nous. »

« Pourquoi pas. » répondit Evan en suivant John pour rejoindre l'équipe du Colonel.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe de Sheppard, prêt pour le film.

« Major Lorne, vous vous joignez à nous. »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas avec plaisir Teyla. »

Lorne s'assit sur le canapé contre l'un des accoudoirs, Sheppard s'installa entre lui et Teyla. Le film déroulait quand le Colonel sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et découvrit celle de son second contre lui, endormi. 1 heure plus tard, le film se terminait.

« Lorne ? Lorne. On se réveille. »

Le Major bougea légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Colonel ? Désolé, je… »

« Tout va bien, détendez-vous, vous devriez aller dormir dans votre lit ce sera plus confortable. »

La soirée était bien avancée quand le Major Lorne passa devant le balcon où il avait fait le portrait du Colonel 1 semaine plus tôt, lorsqu'il regarda à l'extérieur il vit la silhouette de son supérieur dans l'ombre.

« Colonel, tout va bien ? »

« Bonsoir Major. Ca va, mes relations avec Elisabeth on prit un coup la semaine dernière, après… enfin vous savez, mais à part ça, ça va.»

« Bien sur, en même temps c'est compréhensible. Tout ne pouvait pas rester comme avant que vous l'ayez repoussée, avant ça elle avait l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, maintenant elle est consciente que rien ne se passera. Il est normal qu'il lui faille du temps. »

« J'en suis conscient. Et tant que ça ne met pas en danger qui que ce soit sur la Cité, je ferais avec. »

« Colonel, si je peux me permettre... »

« Allez-y Major. »

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je crois que vous devriez parler à la personne dont vous êtes amoureux, après tout on est dans une autre galaxie, personne n'a à savoir que vous avez une relation avec une personne sous vos ordres. » Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de dire ça à la personne qu'il aimait, mais il ne pourrait jamais rien ce passer entre eux alors à quoi bon s'entêter, autant que Sheppard soit heureux.

« Hum… mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. »

« Je ne suis pas sur de vous suivre. »

Sheppard était perdu dans ses pensées, fixant l'océan, et oubliant que la personne à qui il parlait était son second, militaire de l'armée américaine, lorsqu'il lâcha l'information.

« Je vous parle d'un homme. »

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et à qui, il tourna la tête pour faire face à son second, il tomba sur son visage effaré. Sheppard ne savez pas quoi faire, Lorne lui avait prouvé qu'il était loyal, mais avec une information pareil il allait être obligé d'en informer Caldwell à son prochain passage sur Atlantis. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le Major retrouve le sens de la parole.

« Wow, je… je sais pas quoi dire. »

Sheppard se retourna vers l'océan baissant la tête, persuadé de la fin de sa carrière, et de son retour sur Terre.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais ça restera entre nous Colonel. Je ne suis pas fou, Atlantis sans vous ne serez certainement plus debout. Et je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à envoyer la carrière de quelqu'un en l'air, à cause d'une loi de l'armée, qui pour moi, est stupide. »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai vécu toute ma vie à San Francisco, bien avant de me retrouver dans l'armée, l'un de mes meilleurs amis est en couple avec un homme depuis plusieurs années. Alors si vous croyez que ça me dérange. »

« Merci Lorne. »

« Et puis comme ça, je pourrais vous faire chanter à l'occasion. » déclara le jeune homme en souriant.

Sheppard se tourna vers lui, souriant en retour.

« Un homme, et un militaire ? Dites-moi qu'il ne fait pas parti de mon équipe. »

Sheppard le regarda avec un air désolé « En faites, si… »

Génial, son supérieur, et accessoirement l'homme qu'il aimait, était gay, ou au moins bi, et amoureux de l'un des membres de son équipe. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir gérer ça.

« Ok… Je peux savoir ou vous préférez garder ça pour vous ? »

« Au point où j'en suis… »

Sheppard s'éloigna de la rambarde, se plaça derrière Lorne, le fit se retourner vers lui, l'appuyant contre la rambarde et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se détacha rapidement gardant ses mains sur les hanches de son second et plongeant dans son regard.

« Colonel… »

« Oublier ça Lorne. »

Sheppard rentra fuyant son second. Celui-ci mit un temps avant de réagir. Il venait de se faire embrassait par l'homme qu'il aimait et il n'avait pas réussi à dire quoique ce soit. Il rentra à son tour espérant trouver le Colonel. Quann il tomba sur McKay.

« McKay ? »

« Major ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas vu le Colonel Sheppard ? »

« Non, pourquoi, il y a un problème ? »

« Aucun, j'ai juste besoin de lui. »

Lorne se dirigea ensuite vers les quartiers du Colonel. Arrivé devant sa porte, il sonna.

« Colonel ? »

Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que Sheppard lui ouvre sa porte.

« Lorne, s'il vous plait… »

« Une minute, juste une minute. »

« Aujourd'hui je viens de comprendre réellement ce qu'a pu ressentir Weir alors s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

« Colonel, je sais que j'ai eu aucune réaction tout à l'heure mais s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi. »

« Une minute Lorne. »

Lorne entra dans les quartiers de son supérieur. La porte se referma derrière eux.

« Si je n'ai pas réagi, c'est parce que j'ai été surpris je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais j'en rêve depuis des mois. Alors ne m'en voulais pas de faire ça. » déclara Lorne avant d'embrasser à son tour son supérieur. Ce dernier passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son second, approfondissant le baiser.

Fin.


	9. Chapter 9

Billy Wow! 3 fois rien que ça ! oO

Clina J'ai commencée aussi par des fics Rodney/John, et un jour je suis tombé sur une Evan/John, j'ai complètement craquée... Je crois pas avoir relu de Rodney/John depuis ce jour... En tout cas contente de te faire aimer ce couple =)

Duneline Merci, contente que tu aimes. Et en voilà une autre ;)

9ème one shot, très cours cette fois... Episode 5 saison 4, jalousie au programme...

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p>« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »<p>

John fut surpris par la question et surtout par le ton que son amant venait d'utiliser. Ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs heures pour le retrouver après qu'il se soit fait enlevés par ces nomades de l'espace_. _Et Sheppard avait pensé qu'Evan serait heureux de le retrouver sain et sauf, apparemment il s'était trompé.

« Quoi ? »

« McKay s'est plaint devant Zelenka et moi, que c'était toujours toi qui te faisais enlever par des extra-terrestres sexy. Alors à ton avis ? »

D'accord, il voyait où Evan voulait en venir.

« Et tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai couché avec elle ? Evan, elle m'a enlevée, menacé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises… »

« Et embrassée aussi ! » le coupa sèchement le Major. « Et je ne suis pas sur que tu l'ais repoussée, Capitain Kirk. »

« Qu'est ce que vous avez tous as me comparer à lui, je n'ai rien à voir avec Kirk. D'accord Larrin m'a embrassée, d'accord je ne l'ai pas repoussée immédiatement, mais aucune des extra-terrestres sexy de toutes les galaxies existantes ne t'arriveront jamais à la cheville. Evan… Evan regarde-moi, s'il te plait. » John se rapprocha de l'autre homme, et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Je t'aime. Personne ne pourra me détourner de toi. Tu veux que je te dise quel a été le plus beau moment de ma journée ? Ce n'est pas le moment où Larrin m'a embrassé, non j'ai eu un moment de bien plus précieux dans ma journée. Celui où tu m'as réveillé… où tu m'as réveillé à ta façon. »

Evan regarda son amant dans les yeux, il savait qu'il était sincère mais il ne supportait que John puisse se faire embrassait par n'importe qui, le Colonel Sheppard était à lui, personne ne devrait pouvoir le toucher ou l'embrasser comme lui le faisait. Il sentit John l'attirer vers lui juste assez pour venir frôler leurs lèvres ensemble. Mais Evan en voulait plus, il voulait faire oublier à John son baiser avec l'extraterrestre et il avait toute la nuit pour ça, il le poussa jusqu'au lit en l'embrassant passionnément.

Fin.


	10. Chapter 10

Un de plus ! ;)

Pas d'épisode cette fois-ci. Un one-shot se plaçant quelques temps après le précédent. Jalousie au programme encore une fois mais inversée.

Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

><p>John se dirigeait vers le mess, vu l'heure qu'il était il n'y aurait certainement pas grand monde. Son équipe avait déjà dû partir, mais il espérait trouver son amant pour pouvoir déjeuner en tête à tête. Quand il entra dans la salle il repéra tout de suite Evan, mais il n'était pas seul comme il l'avait espérait. Non le jeune homme déjeuné en tête à tête, pas avec un membre de son équipe, ce qui n'aurait absolument pas dérangé le Colonel, mais avec une jeune femme brune. S'il se souvenait bien une des nouvelles militaires arrivé avec le Dédale quelques jours plus tôt. Lieutenant, si sa mémoire était bonne. Ils discutaient tranquillement, aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué sa présence, ce qui lui permis de les observer, et de remarquer que la demoiselle était bien en train de faire du charme à SON amant.<p>

Alors quand lui se faisait embrasser par une extra-terrestre, qu'il avait peu de chance de revoir ou rarement, c'était un drame mais quand Evan se fait ouvertement draguer par une femme qu'il va croiser tous les jours ça ne devrait pas poser de problème ? Il allait devoir dire deux mots au Major quand ils se retrouveraient seuls. D'ailleurs rien ne l'empêchait d'interrompre les deux militaires.

Il s'approcha de leur table.

« Major ? »

« Colonel, un problème ? »

« J'aurais besoin de vous. »

« Bien sur… Bonne journée Capitaine. » déclara Lorne en se levant.

Ok, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à retenir les grades du personnel militaire.

« Quel est le problème ? » Evan attendit quelques secondes, sans réponse. « Colonel ? » Toujours aucune réponse, si Sheppard ne répondait pas, c'est que c'était surement personnel. Il en eut la confirmation, lorsque dans un couloir désert le Colonel le coinça dans un coin avant de l'embrasser.

« Un raison particulière ? » demanda Evan avant de gémir, quand John lâcha ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou.

John releva la tête posant son front contre celui de son amant.

« Il y a certaines choses que je n'apprécie pas vraiment moi non plus. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Qu'une femme s'intéresse un peu trop à toi, par exemple. »

« Où est-ce que tu as vu que… »

« Il y a 5 minutes. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais même pas remarqué la façon dont elle te regardait. »

Devant l'air ahuri de son amant, John sourit, Evan était vraiment aveugle ? Ou est-ce à cause de lui qu'il ne remarquait plus ces choses là ?

Qu'importe tant qu'Evan ne s'éloignait pas de lui.

John repris ses baisers là où il les avait arrêtés quelques minutes plus tôt, sentant la main du Major s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux.

Fin.


	11. Chapter 11

Encore une fic, je suis dans une bonne période d'écriture en ce moment ^^ Je sais pas si je vais tenir encore longtemps, surtout après la reprise des cours... =)

En tous cas merci de continuer à lire et de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre. =D

Voila la suivante ! ;)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>« … en même temps si on pouvait… John ? Tu m'écoute ? John ! »<p>

« Hein ? »

« Tu sais j'apprécie quand tu m'écoute. » déclara Rodney en regardant son ami. « Ok, je vois… Tu compte lui parler un jour ? »

« De quoi tu parle ? »

« Lorne. Tu compte lui dire enfin ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? » demanda John surpris.

« Je sais pas, peut être que tu as le béguin pour lui ? »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« Pas la peine de nier, ça crève les yeux. »

« Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi. 'Tiens, bonjour Major, comment c'est passée votre dernière mission, au faites je voulais vous dire je suis raide dingue de vous.' »

« Par exemple, mais j'aurais pris une option un petit peu plus subtile. »

« Rodney, tu sais ce qui va se passer si je lui dis ? »

« D'accord, je laisse tomber. » _Enfin avec toi… _pensa McKay.

* * *

><p>« Lorne ! »<p>

Le militaire se retourna pour se trouver face à l'astrophysicien.

« McKay ? »

« Je peux vous demandez quelque chose ? »

« Euh… oui. »

« Vous voyez quelqu'un, ou vous avez des sentiments pour quelqu'un sur la Cité ? »

« Sans vouloir vous vexer Doc, vous n'êtes pas vraiment la personne à qui je confierais ce genre de chose. »

« Bien sur. Mais c'est dommage, parce que je connais quelqu'un que vous ne laissez pas indifférent Major. »

« Vraiment Doc. Quelqu'un sur la Cité est venu vous dire ça ? » répliqua Lorne un sourire légèrement moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Hé oui. Et si vous voulez le savoir il faut que vous me promettiez de ne le dire à personne, en particulier l'un de vos supérieurs. »

« Très bien, je vous promets de ne rien à dire au Colonel Sheppard. »

« Je pensais plutôt à Caldwell, ou Landry… Attendez ça veux dire que ça vous intéresse ! »

« McKay soit vous me le dites, soit vous me laisser y aller. »

« Donc ça vous est égal de savoir que Sheppard à le béguin pour vous ? » demanda McKay en observant la réaction que Lorne allait avoir.

« Très drôle Doc. Bonne journée. »

« Vous ne me croyais pas ? Major, réfléchissez, à part John qui pourrait me confier ce genre de chose ? D'accord, c'est vrai que ça peux être surprenant, mais, observez-le quelques jours, regardez de quelle manière il agit quand vous êtes dans la même pièce… »

« Je dois vous laisser Doc. »

« Bien sûr, bonne journée Major. »

McKay regardait le militaire s'éloigner dans le couloir, quand est-ce que c'est deux là allaient enfin ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était évident ?

De son côté le Major Lorne avait du mal à croire le scientifique, en même temps s'il y avait quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Sheppard sur Atlantis c'était certainement lui. Ca ne lui coûterait rien d'observer le comportement du Colonel.

Ce qui lui permis de remarquer que pendant les réunions le regard de Sheppard s'éternisé, parfois, sur lui, mais aussi que lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce le Colonel lui adressait un sourire, ou que sa main pouvait s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur son épaule. Quelques petits détails qui pourrait très bien être insignifiant, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Un soir il trouva le Colonel assis à une table, seul, dans le mess. Il se dirigea vers lui.

« Colonel ? Je peux vous parler ? »

« Bien sûr Major, asseyez-vous. » répondit John en relevant la tête vers son second.

Evan s'assit face à son supérieur, et se mit à jouer avec la pomme qu'il avait dans les mains la faisant rouler sur la table. John regarder l'aller-retour du fruit, jusqu'à ce qu'il la stoppe en l'attrapant.

« Major ? Vous vouliez me parlez, non ? »

« Oui… Je… McKay est venu me parler il y a quelques jours. Il m'a dit que vous… enfin que vous aviez des sentiments pour moi. »

« Il a fait quoi ? » demanda John, en observant Evan qui avait les yeux fixés sur la table, fuyant son regard. « Je vois… Vous voulez bien me laissez juste le temps de tuer McKay ? »

Le Colonel se leva, mais il fut agrippé par le bras.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? » demanda Evan avec espoir.

« Oui, Major. »

« Dans ce cas je ne vous laisserai pas tuer McKay. »

« Pourqu… » Evan coupa son supérieur en l'embrassant. Sheppard ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, malgré sa surprise, et rapprocha le corps de Lorne du sien, tout en approfondissant le baiser que le Major avait initié.

McKay se dirigeait vers le mess, il avait besoin de café sinon il ne tiendrait jamais, la fatigue aurait raison de lui au milieu de son labo. Quand il arriva il découvrit les deux plus hauts gradés militaires s'embrasser sur la terrasse. Il se servit son café, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux hommes et reparti en souriant, c'était pas trop tôt quand même.

Fin.


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà le suivant ! Encore une semaine et demi avant la reprise on va voir si je suis capable de vous en poster un par jour jusque là... J'ai un gros doute quand même ^^

Sinon, par rapport au one-shot qui arrive, je suis pas très sympa avec Evan sur ce coup là, mais il a son Colonel pour le soutenir... ;)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>John n'avait pas vu Evan de toute la journée, c'était assez rare que les deux hommes ne se croisent pas. Ils ne s'étaient même pas vu le matin, puisque le Major ne l'avait pas rejoint dans ses quartiers à la fin de son service mais avait dormi dans les siens. En y réfléchissant il avait l'impression qu'Evan l'avait évité toute la journée. Il regarda sa montre, il était tard et Evan devait déjà être dans ses quartiers, il y passa espérant voir le jeune homme. Ce dernier mit plus de 5 minutes à venir lui ouvrir.<p>

« Hey ! »

« John ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« On est tous les deux hors service et on ne s'est pas vu de la journée, alors à ton avis ? » demanda John utilisant son plus sourire.

« Pas ce soir. »

John fut surpris quand il vit la porte se refermer devant lui. Depuis quand Evan refuser de passer du temps avec lui ? Il devait s'inquiéter ? Il prit la direction du laboratoire de McKay, et s'affala sur un fauteuil en face de son ami qui était en train de travailler.

« Un problème ? » demanda le scientifique.

« Comment tu interprète le fait que la personne que tu aimes refuse de te voir, et te ferme la porte au nez, alors que tu ne l'as pas vu de la journée ? »

« T'as fais une connerie ? »

« Non, pas du tout, enfin pas à ma connaissance. De toute façon dans ces cas là Evan à plutôt tendance à me le reprocher directement, pas à me fermer la porte au nez. Là c'était bizarre comme s'il avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas me dire. »

« Dans ce cas faut croire que c'est lui qui à fait une connerie, dont tu n'es pas au courant. Ah ! Radek, Lorne t'aurais pas parlé de quoique ce soit aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, au contraire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je sais pas, il était renfermé, pas du tout comme d'habitude, complètement ailleurs, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Et il ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

« J'ai eu du mal à lui décrocher deux mots de toute l'après-midi. »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Rien. »

« Rodney je te connais tu viens de penser à quelque chose et tu ne veux pas me le dire. »

« Y serait possible, que Lorne t'es… t'es trompé. »

« Dis pas de connerie, c'est pas possible. »

« Pourquoi ? John tu l'as dit toi-même il a quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas te dire, il est préoccupé et renfermé, et il t'a évité toute la journée. »

« Non, tu te trompe forcément. Il… Evan… c'est pas possible. Je… Je vais aller le voir. »

« John, attends ! J'espère vraiment que je me trompe, mais si c'est pas le cas, tu sais où me trouver. » annonça McKay en voyant son ami si attristé, il le regarda partir, espérant que Lorne ne lui annoncerait pas ça.

John eut besoin de faire un tour dans les couloirs de la Cité avant de se rendre de nouveau aux quartiers du Major. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit McKay, priant pour que l'astrophysicien est tord.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois, mais n'obtient pas de réponse cette fois-ci. Il utilisa son gène pour entrer, cherchant son amant du regard, il le découvrit assis en tailleur sur le balcon. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules, le jeune homme sursauta avant de tourner son visage vers lui. Lorsque John vit les larmes couler sur le visage d'Evan son cœur se serra, qu'est ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? Il s'assit à ses côtés, passant son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, cachant son visage contre l'épaule de Sheppard tout en continuant de pleurer. John essaya de le réconforter, lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Evan, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Parle-moi, s'il te plait. »

Il fallu encore plusieurs minutes avant que le Major relève la tête

« On… on avait 19 ans c'était pendant l'été, on devait se retrouver en début soirée sur la plage de SF. Je l'attendais depuis une demi-heure, quand mes parents m'ont appelé, ils m'ont demandé de rentrer à la maison, quand je suis arrivé mon père m'a annoncé que… que Christopher était à l'hôpital, j'ai même pas eu le temps de le revoir. Il… il est mort dans la nuit. C'était mon cousin, on avait deux mois de différence, et on était très proche, et je… » Evan n'eut pas le courage de continuer, les larmes coulant le longs de son visage sans interruption.

John le prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. C'était le 12 Août, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lorne ne put que hocher la tête pour confirmer. Ils restèrent dans la même position plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que John se relève aidant Evan à faire de même. Ils se couchèrent et John referma ses bras sur son amant le gardant près de lui pour essayer de l'apaiser. Evan eut besoin de plus d'une heure pour finalement s'endormir d'épuisement. John de son côté ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, veillant sur son compagnon.

Fin.


	13. Chapter 13

Une fic de nouveau basé d'un épisode. De nouveau sur l'épisode 17 de la saison 2...

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p>Le Major Lorne était appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon attenant à son bureau, observant la Cité et l'océan. Ils étaient rentrés sur Atlantis une heure plus tôt. Après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il était parti prendre une douche et avait ensuite erré dans les couloirs de la Cité, heureux de la retrouver, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de son bureau.<p>

Les trois jours qu'il venait de passer enfermer dans l'une des cellules des Geniis n'avait pas étaient des jours très réjouissant. Il avait été soulagé pendant quelques minutes en voyant Sheppard et McKay, malgré qu'ils aient une certaine faculté pour attirer les ennuis, surtout Sheppard. C'est vrai il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le Colonel s'était retrouvé au cœur des problèmes. A chaque fois Lorne se demandait dans quel état il allait retrouver le Colonel quand tout se terminerait. Lorsque le Dr Weir l'appelait à propos du Colonel, il avait une boule qui se formait au creux de son estomac. Il avait compris rapidement pourquoi il était si anxieux à chaque fois, s'il perdait Sheppard il ne perdait pas seulement un supérieur, il perdrait aussi l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux d'un homme c'était la première fois qu'il s'agissait d'un supérieur. Il redoutait qu'un jour Sheppard se rende compte de ses sentiments. Il était conscient que dans ce cas il pourrait dire adieu à sa carrière, et à Atlantis et cela il ne pouvait l'imaginer la Cité était devenu au fil des mois sa maison bien plus que n'importe où sur Terre.

Après le départ de Ladon, Sheppard parti à la recherche de son second, il devait encore lui rendre quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

Il passa par ses quartiers mais personne ne répondit. Il continua son chemin repensant au moment où il avait tenu au bout de la lame de son couteau les plaques du jeune homme. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la même cellule un poids énorme dont il n'avait pas vraiment conscience s'était retiré de ses épaules, malgré leur situation. Il avait fini par comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et avait mis encore un peu de temps avant de l'accepter vraiment. En effet c'est la première fois qu'il se découvrait avoir des sentiments pour un autre homme. Dans un premier temps il avait voulu refreiner ses sentiments, mais il s'était aperçu rapidement que ça ne servait à rien.

Il fini par se retrouver devant le bureau de Lorne, n'ayant aucune réponse de nouveau, le Colonel se permis d'entrer, ne le voyant pas il fit demi-tour prêt à sortir, mais au même moment il sentit de l'air frais l'atteindre, il tourna la tête et vit la silhouette de son second sur le balcon.

« Major ? »

Lorne se retourna pour faire face à son supérieur.

« Colonel, je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Vous détendre, Major. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Aucun problème, Monsieur. »

« Vous êtes sur, je sais qu'être détenu par les Geniis n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. »

« Ne vous inquiété par Colonel, tout va bien. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux en silence pendant quelques instants.

« Oh, au faites, c'est pour ça aussi que je voulais vous voir. »

Lorne se tourna vers lui, et vit le Colonel sortir ses plaques de sa poche.

« Merci Monsieur. » dit Lorne en tendant la main vers son supérieur pour les récupérer.

« Attendez. » Sheppard se rapprocha de son second, passa une main de chaque côté du cou tenant un bout de la chaîne dans chaque main, et vint rattache la chaîne autour du cou du Major, frôlant avec ses doigts la peau du jeune homme. Son regard croisa celui de son subordonné.

« Merci. »

« C'est un plaisir Major. »

Les mains de Sheppard s'étaient arrêtées sur les épaules de Lorne. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec celle de l'autre homme. Au moment où il reculait, Lorne eut une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. En effet, ce dernier passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Sheppard pour l'embrasser à son tour. Le Colonel ne mit pas longtemps avant de titiller les lèvres du Major avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, et qu'il puisse cartographier la bouche de Lorne avec sa langue. Le baiser continua de s'intensifier jusqu'au moment où les deux militaires entendirent quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence. Ils se défirent l'un de l'autre rapidement détournant la tête pour découvrir l'intrus.

« McKay, qu'est ce que vous faites… »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai rien vu de ce qui se passait ici. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Sheppard en envoyant un regard reconnaissant à son ami.

« Je ne vous trouvez pas, alors j'ai utilisé les détecteurs de la Cité qui m'ont indiqué votre présence ici. Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose mais vous aviez l'air occupé avant mon arrivé, ça peut attendre demain. » énonça McKay avant de se détourner pour sortir. « Au faites, c'est pas trop tôt vous deux. On pensait que vous n'y arriverais jamais seuls. »

« On ? »

« Zelenka, Carson et moi. » répondit Rodney en sortant.

Sheppard et Lorne se regardèrent. Leurs amis avaient déjà remarqué pour eux, alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Wow… Vous croyez que d'autres personnes ont des soupçons ? »

« Aucune idée. Honnêtement je m'en fiche, tant qu'ils ne viennent pas se mettre entre nous. » répondit John, en tirant Evan vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Quand il se défit de ses lèvres, il l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son second avant de murmurer « Je T'aime. » Après sa révélation, il se demanda comment Lorne allait réagir. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Lorne resserra ses bras autour du corps de son supérieur et répondit à sa déclaration. « Moi aussi, John, je t'aime. »

Fin.


	14. Chapter 14

Une idée de fic qui m'est venu après avoir lu la review de Duneline hier soir avant d'aller me coucher, voilà, pour toi qui aime McKay dans les différent one-shot, j'espère que celle-là te plaira aussi. ;)

Bien sur j'espère qu'elle plaira à tout le monde! =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>McKay était dans son labo, seul au milieu de la nuit, il aurait dû travailler mais autre chose occupé ses pensées.<p>

Ça faisait bientôt un an. Un an qu'ils avaient été assiégés par les Wraiths, un an que Ford avait disparu et un an que le Major Lorne été arrivé sur Atlantis. Il avait rapidement remarqué que sa présence avait réussi à apaiser Sheppard quand à la disparition du Lieutenant, particulièrement après que Ford est disparu une fois de plus sur le vaisseau ruche. McKay connaissait les préférences du Colonel, il était certainement le seul sur Atlantis, et il était fier de la confiance que lui faisait son ami. Ils en avaient parlé après que la dirigeante d'Atlantis l'avait embrassé et John lui avait avoué ne pas du tout être attiré par elle. C'est à ce moment que Rodney rassembla tous les éléments ensemble. Il avait remarqué la relation que le Colonel avait avec son second, mais depuis qu'il s'avait c'était évident. Bien sur rien ne lui affirmer qu'il en était de même pour le Major, malgré tout avec les gestes et actions qu'il avait remarqué il ne pouvait en être autrement…

Les regards échangés pendant les longues réunions, les sourires à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Les réactions qu'ils avaient lorsque l'autre était en danger, comme lors de la mutation de Sheppard, ou l'enlèvement de Lorne, en particulier quand ils l'avaient cru mort. Comment John avait réussi à continuer alors qu'il croyait ne plus revoir celui qui lui avait redonné le sourire après la fin de leur première année dans la Galaxie de Pégase ?

Il se demandait si Teyla avait elle aussi remarqué. Rodney gardé en mémoire le jour où John et Teyla s'étaient entraînés ensemble, dans la même salle que Lorne et l'un des membres de son équipe. John s'était retrouvé au tapis plus de fois dans cette séance que dans toutes les autres réunis, bien trop occupé à mater son second. Teyla avait fini par abandonner reprochant au Colonel son manque de concentration. Une fois la jeune femme sorti John lui avait proposé un entraînement à lui, le Docteur McKay, le scientifique n'était pas dupe, il savait que ça permettrait à Sheppard d'avoir une raison de continuer à observer le Major sans paraître trop suspect. Cependant il déclina, et l'air de son ami le fit presque revenir sur sa décision, il fut donc soulagé de voir Lorne et son co-équipier s'arrêter à leur tour, enlevant ce regard déçu au Colonel.

Tout lui paraissait tellement évident qu'il se demandait comment personne d'autre s'en était rendu compte, il fallait vraiment être aveugle. Et les deux principaux intéressés n'étaient pas mieux que les autres à s'observer de loin.

McKay se décida finalement à aller se coucher, demain après avoir dormi et plusieurs tasses de café il trouverait une solution pour ouvrir les yeux aux deux militaires. L'astrophysicien se rendit compte de son état de fatigue quand il se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans ce couloir alors qu'il avait l'intention de rejoindre ses quartiers pour s'effondrer sur son lit. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir s'avançant vers lui, puis tout d'un coup plus rien. Il s'avança doucement tourna et se rendit compte que finalement il avait tord les deux principaux intéressés étaient conscient de se qu'ils faisaient. En effet il venait de tomber sur Sheppard et Lorne, ce dernier coincé entre le mur et le corps du Colonel, se laisser embrassé, complètement à la merci de son supérieur.

Rodney fit demi-tour direction ses quartiers. Il faudrait quand même qu'il parle à John demain, le prévenir d'être un peu plus prudent même en plein milieu de la nuit, et surtout lui demandait depuis quand ? Parce que s'il avait remarqué que les deux hommes jouaient au chat et à la souris, il n'avait à aucun moment suspecté qu'ils avaient arrêtés le jeu, pour en commencer un nouveau.

Fin.


	15. Chapter 15

One-Shot suivant... ;)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>John était heureux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Evan le comblait depuis plus d'un an. Ils n'avaient pas croisés de Wraith ou de Geniis dans le mois qui venait de s'écouler. Et depuis 2 mois, la nouvelle était tombée. Les militaires se trouvant dans la galaxie de Pégase n'avaient plus les mêmes restrictions relationnelles que sur Terre. Lui et Evan n'avaient donc plus à s'inquiété pour leur carrière. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'à part leurs amis personnes n'étaient au courant. Une seule légère ombre sur ce magnifique tableau. Plus personnes n'étant tenu aux anciennes restrictions, il voyait régulièrement une personne homme ou femme faire du charme à son amant.<p>

Il arriva au mess et s'installa avec les membres de son équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard il vit son amant entrer à son tour en compagnie du Docteur Parrish, il lui lança un regard et s'installa à une table avec le scientifique.

Peu de temps après il vit une jeune femme s'installer à leur table. Evan lui jeta un regard avant de revenir à sa conversation avec Parrish. Mais la militaire ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, en effet elle se rapprocha du Major et commença à lui parler, coupant la parole à David, et posa une des ses mains sur le bras du Major pour attirer son attention. Evan lança un regard lassé à son ami.

John en avait marre de tout ça. Il se leva sous les yeux de ses amis, et de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, et se dirigea vers la table de son amant. David le vit arriver contrairement aux deux autres installés à la table.

John passa sa main sur la nuque d'Evan qui sursauta avant de se tourner vers son supérieur permettant à Sheppard d'atteindre ses lèvres sans problème et d'embrasser Son homme devant tout le monde. Les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent en grand, tout comme ceux des autres personnes, seuls David ainsi que l'équipe de John souriaient devant le spectacle.

Voyant le baiser s'éterniser McKay réagit.

« John ! Je crois que tout le monde a compris. »

John détacha ses lèvres de celle d'Evan, le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

Il n'y eu pas besoin d'une heure pour que l'information circule dans toute la Cité, et que plus personne n'essaie de draguer le Major Lorne au plus grand plaisir du Colonel Sheppard.

Fin.


	16. Chapter 16

Encore un... ;) de nouveau basé sur un épisode le 16 de la saison 3 cette fois-ci.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>« Vous me devez une semaine de salaire Rodney. »<p>

« D'un point de vue légal je n'ai pas accepté ce pari. » répondit Rodney, soulagé que son ami aille bien.

« Tenez le coup mon Colonel, on arrive. »

« Prenez votre temps Major, je vais souffler un peu. »

* * *

><p>Evan était accoudé à l'un des balcons se repassant cette scène dans sa tête.<p>

Pendant toute la descente Evan était terrifié de connaître l'issue de l'histoire. Alors quand il avait entendu la voix du Colonel, il avait été soulagé d'un énorme poids.

John errait dans les couloirs de la Cité sans but précis lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette sur l'un des balcons, il s'approcha pour finalement reconnaître son second appuyé contre la rambarde, il sortit et s'installa aux côtés du Major, qui tourna la tête vers lui en sentant sa présence.

« Colonel, besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien Major, je passais juste quand je vous est aperçu. Tout va bien ? »

« C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait demander ça. » répondit Lorne.

« Quelques égratignures, rien d'important. Et vous, vous avez l'air tendu. »

« Ne vous inquiété pas pour moi. Mais vous, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Colonel. »

« Vous êtes inquiet pour moi ? Pourtant s'il m'arrive quelque chose c'est vous qui prenez ma place. »

« Celle que j'ai actuellement me convient très bien. Et je n'ai aucune envi que vous disparaissiez. »

« Pourtant ceux qui veulent ma place sont nombreux. »

« Je sais. Mais je n'en fais pas parti. Et ceux qui veulent votre place ne sont certainement pas conscients de la vie dans la galaxie de Pégase surtout à votre place, ou alors ils ont des tendances suicidaires. »

« Hé ! Je n'ai aucune tendance suicidaire. »

« On pourrait croire parfois. »

Ils se sourirent en plongeant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

« Vous seriez si triste que ça si je disparaissais un jour, Major ? »

« Plus que vous ne le pensez Colonel. »

« Vraiment ? »

John ne laissa pas le temps à Lorne de dire quoique ce soit, il s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Evan le laissa se reculer le regardant quelques instants dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Fin.


	17. Chapter 17

Oui j'en ai une autre ! ;)

Si je poste pas mes fics le jour ou le lendemain de la fin de l'écriture j'ai tendance à les oublier dans un coin de mon ordi, et à les retrouver plusieurs mois plus tard -' Alors comme celle-ci est terminé et que je suis pas chez moi demain, je préfère vous la poster tout de suite.=)

Et de deux dans le journée ! =D

Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Contente que ça vous plaise toujours autant !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>John et son équipe, Evan remplaçant Teyla sur cette mission à cause de sa grossesse, se trouvaient sur une planète qu'ils avaient visitée quelques jours plus tôt. Ils revenaient aujourd'hui pour conclure un accord. Ils devaient passer la nuit sur place selon la coutume du peuple lors de nouvelles alliances. Le chef avait mis à leur disposition 2 chambres. McKay avait râlé quand John lui avait dit qu'il partagerait sa chambre avec Ronon, ce à quoi John avait répliqué qu'il devait s'estimer heureux qu'il y ait deux lits dans la pièce. Le Satédien lui n'avait pas bronché. De toute façon John n'allait pas se priver de passer une nuit dans la même chambre qu'Evan, alors que pour une fois ils pourraient sortir de cette chambre sans risquer de paraître suspect. John avait intercepté l'air amusé de Lorne devant les récriminations de Rodney, à vrai dire s'il n'avait pas dû se montrer implacable envers son ami pour qu'il arrête de négocier, il aurait certainement eu le même air amusé que son amant.<p>

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance agréable, sans aucun problème, jusqu'à ce que John se rende compte de l'absence du Major. Il se dirigea vers ses deux autres co-équipiers pour leur demander s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, évidemment les deux hommes répondirent par la négative. C'est l'une des femmes du village qui fini par lui apprendre que le jeune homme était parti en compagnie de la fille du chef, pratiquement 1 heure plus tôt.

Quand il apprit ça le Colonel se posa un certain nombre de question. Bien sur la première fut, qu'est-ce que la fille du chef voulait à son amant ? Pourquoi il lui avait fallu 1 heure pour remarquer son absence ? Que se passait-il entre les deux ? Pourquoi Evan avait accepté de la suivre ? En avait-il marre de leur relation ? Voulait-il passait à autre chose ? Voulait-il le lassait tomber sans savoir comment lui dire ?

A partir de ce moment la soirée fut beaucoup moins agréable pour le Colonel qui fini par aller se coucher, seul. Il se tournait sans arrêt dans son lit, en pensant à Evan, appréhendant la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait en face de lui. Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il reconnu la silhouette de son amant quand il passa devant la fenêtre. Il l'entendit se déshabiller, et s'approcher de lui puis finalement il le sentit se glisser dans le lit à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

John se releva et s'assit sur le lit se tournant vers son second.

« Dis-le tout de suite. Comme ça on en fini, et tu peux aller te coucher dans l'autre lit. »

« Qu'on finissent quoi ? »

« Nous deux. »

« Tu… tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

« Bien sur que non ! » commença à s'énerver John. « Mais me prend pas pour un con, t'as disparu plus d'une heure avec cette fille. Si ça n'en tenais qu'à moi, je te demanderais de m'épouser ! Je t'aime Evan. Mais il n'est pas question que je ferme les yeux sur ça. »

« Qu… quoi ? T'es sérieux ? »

« Evidemment ! Si tu veux coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ne crois pas que je vais t'attendre bien sagement. »

« Non, mais je… tu veux m'épouser ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Peu importe. »

« Non, non, non, non. Pas du tout. Je sais pas ce que t'es allais imaginer toute la soirée, mais il ne s'est rien passé. C'est sans aucun doute ce qu'elle espérait, mais je lui ai dit clairement que j'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie. Moi aussi je t'aime John. »

« Il s'est vraiment rien passé ? »

« Absolument rien. » lui affirma son second. « Je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi jaloux. »

« Tu va te moquer de moi maintenant ? »

« Pas du tout, au contraire je trouve ça adorable. »

« Ev' ? Tais-toi ! » déclara John en basculant son compagnon sur le lit, le surplombant avec un accès direct à sa bouche dont il profita allègrement.

« Sheppard ! »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, et se défirent l'un de l'autre avisant McKay à l'entrée de la chambre.

« Oh ! Euh… Je… Je voulais te dire que… que… je sais plus. Enfin au moins tu as retrouvé Lorne… Alors, euh… A demain… Bonne nuit. »

Sheppard et Lorne regardèrent le scientifique sortir, et éclatèrent de rire. Il fallait toujours que McKay débarque au moment le plus opportun. Et voir McKay perdre ses mots était tout simplement hilarant, pour une fois que l'astrophysicien ne savait plus quoi dire. Après qu'ils se soient calmés, John repris sa place au dessus de son amant, pour bien commencer la nuit…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, alors que l'équipe retournait vers la porte des étoiles, McKay se plaça aux côtés de Sheppard et se pencha légèrement vers lui.<p>

« Au moins maintenant je sais réellement pourquoi c'est moi qui est dû passer la nuit dans la même chambre que Ronon. » dit-il en souriant.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ronon et Lorne avançait devant eux. Le militaire penser à ce que John lui avait dit la veille _'Si ça n'en tenais qu'à moi, je te demanderais de m'épouser'. _Il était vraiment sérieux en disant ça ? Il allait devoir lui en parler ce soir, quand ils seraient hors-service et qu'ils se retrouveraient dans leurs quartiers. Il se retourna pour regarder son amant et vit le sourire que McKay affichait. Qu'est-ce que le scientifique faisait encore subir à Son Colonel ?

Fin.


	18. Chapter 18

Et oui une autre ! ;) Très court c'est vrai, mais j'en ai une certaine quantité qui ne sont pas encore fini, faut vraiment que j'arrive à écrire leur fin... Enfin je pense ne pas avoir épuisé mon stock d'inspiration pour l'instant, et j'espère vous en mettre d'autre régulièrement ;)

Sinon pas sur que j'ai internet la semaine prochaine donc j'en aurais PEUT ÊTRE plusieurs à vous poster le week-end prochain =D

Et j'apprécie toujours autant vos reviews ! Merci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>John venait de se réveiller, il se leva doucement du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il en ressorti le spectacle qu'il découvrit le fit sourire. Comme d'habitude dès qu'il n'était plus dans le lit et que son amant s'en rendait compte, inconsciemment il utilisait toute la place sur le matelas, accaparant son oreiller en délaissant le sien, et ce matin la couette ne recouvrait que le bas de son corps, laissant une vue imprenable sur le dos de Lorne. Vu dont John profita, détaillant le dos sur lequel il adorait déposer de multitude de baiser avant de remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale et de l'embrasser juste entre la clavicule et la base de son cou, là où Evan était si sensible.<p>

John regarda sa montre, 6 heures, Evan allait bien dormir encore 1 heure, il se prépara un café et s'installa sur le balcon face à l'océan et aux tours de la Cité qui s'élevaient devant leur fenêtre.

1 heure facilement avant qu'Evan ne se réveil. A ce moment, John savait, qu'il chercherait son corps dans le lit, et ne le trouvant pas ouvrira lentement les yeux pour le chercher du regard dans la pièce. Les cheveux complètement en pétard, encore plus que lui, et les yeux qu'à demi ouvert. John sourit à cette pensée, il était tellement fier d'être celui qui, sur Atlantis, connaissait tous ces détails concernant le Major Lorne.

Quand il pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé dans les années précédentes, il se disait toujours qu'il avait eu une chance incroyable, désobéir à un ordre direct l'avait, indirectement, conduit à la Cité d'Atlantis. Il avait eu besoin de changer de galaxie pour enfin se sentir chez lui, et ça, en partie grâce à toutes les personnes qui l'entourait, en commençant par McKay, Beckett ou Elisabeth qui avaient été là dès leur arrivée ici. Et un an plus tard lorsqu'Evan était arrivé et que quelques mois plus tard ils s'étaient embrassés, John savait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rien pour être définitivement chez lui.

Il entendit du mouvement derrière lui et se retourna, Evan commençait à émergé de son sommeil. Il passa la main entre les draps, et finalement essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Exactement comme d'habitude, John sourit et s'approcha de son amant. Il posa sa tasse sur l'une des tables de chevets, s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de son second. Un début de journée qu'il appréciait particulièrement, car sans aucun appel d'urgence. Si seulement cela pouvait se produire plus souvent.

Fin.


	19. Chapter 19

Après une semaine sans rien pouvoir vous poster, j'ai quelques one-shot en réserve, dont un que je vous posterais demain, et 3 autres qui ont besoin d'être terminé mais que je devrais pourvoir vous mettre rapidement.

Oui je sais Carson n'est pas dans cette épisode, il n'est même pas censé être sur Atlantis, mais il me manque dans les dernières saisons en tant que médecin sur Atlantis, j'ai rien contre Keller, vraiment. Mais j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour l'Ecossais, alors c'est lui qui se trouve dans ma fic (et qui apparaîtra dans toutes malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus là ;) )

Et aussi je crois pas qu'on revoit Lorne après qu'il perde connaissance, tant pis, c'est ma fic… =)

* * *

><p>Le Fils Prodigue<p>

« Oh, oh. Attention, il y a une forte émission d'énergie en haut de l'escalier. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'en sais rien mais je crois qu'on devrait attendre que je le sache pour avancer. »

« Major Lorne, attendez un peu. »

« Colonel Sheppard, le Major Lorne est à terre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Difficile à dire. Je crois qu'il s'est heurté à un champ de force. Il est en vie mais il a perdu connaissance. »

« Emmenez-le. Repliez-vous. Michael s'est fabriqué un champ de force. » fini John en se tournant vers McKay.

« Il est tellement efficace que ça en devient parfois agaçant. »

* * *

><p>« Continuer à chercher, je vais prendre des nouvelles de Lorne. »<p>

Sheppard se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva il tomba sur Carson qui s'avancer vers lui, sachant exactement la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

« Le Major Lorne va bien. D'après moi il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. »

« Merci Carson. Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr. »

John s'avança vers le lit d'Evan et tira le rideau pour être tranquille. Il regarda quelques instants son amant et s'approcha de lui, lui caressa la joue doucement, au moment où ses yeux papillonnaient, avant de se fixer sur lui.

« Hé, comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme après m'être fait paralyser par un Wraith. »

« C'est un peu ça, Michael c'est fait un champ de force. »

« J'imagine que si t'es là, c'est que tout est terminé. »

« Pas vraiment, non. Mais je suis plus utile ici, que dans le labo de McKay, pour le moment. » sourit John, en aidant son second à s'asseoir dans le lit.

« Dans ce cas, on devrait y aller. »

« Non, non, non, pas question, toi tu reste ici. »

« John, je croyais qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun favoritisme. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. T'es allé au secours de Teyla avec une hémorragie interne sur un vaisseau ruche. Je crois que je survivrais. »

« T'es impossible. »

« J'ai était à bonne école. » sourit Evan.

« Ok, seulement si Carson te dis que tu peux sortir d'ici. Je vais le chercher. »

« Seul ? Pour que tu lui dises de m'interdire de sortir d'ici ? Tu rêve. »

« Tu me connais trop bien. »

Evan se leva, embrassa son supérieur et tira le rideau cherchant le médecin des yeux, qu'il identifia rapidement.

« Doc ? »

« Major, vous… je vois vous voulez sortir d'ici, pour aider le Colonel et les autres. Laissez-moi vérifier comment vous allez, et je vous laisse filer. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lorne se dirigeait avec Sheppard vers le labo de McKay.

Fin.


	20. Chapter 20

Et encore une autre ;)

* * *

><p>« T'es complètement cinglé ! »<p>

« Quoi ? » demanda John en rentrant dans les quartiers d'Evan.

« T'es complètement cinglé. »

« J'avais cru comprendre la première fois. Mais pour quelle raison ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être escalader sur plusieurs étages la tour principale d'Atlantis. »

« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je reste en bas à ne pas savoir ce qui se passait ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. T'es complètement cinglé, c'est tout. »

John sourit il s'avança vers le Major et l'attrapa par la taille.

« Ca fait partie de mon charme. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

« Parce que t'es cinglé ? J'aurais plutôt dit que je t'aimais Malgré ça. »

« Avoue-le. »

« De quoi ? »

« Tu t'ennuierais si… »

« M'ennuyer ? Sur Atlantis ? Je ne crois pas que ça risque d'arriver. Je te ferais remarquer que lors de mes courts temps libre, j'ai mon supérieur direct qui me harcèle. »

« Mais t'adore ça. »

« Celle-là, je te l'accorde. »

« Je le savais, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. »

« Tu crois ça ? »

« Tu veux qu'on pari ? Une semaine ? »

« Tu craqueras avant moi. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. » Sur ce John embrassa Evan et se dirigea vers la porte. « Top chrono, une semaine. Essaye de ne pas trop t'ennuyer. »

Evan regarda Sheppard partir et sourit, il en était certain, tant qu'il serait sur Atlantis avec un Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard à proximité, il ne s'ennuierait jamais. Cependant il devait bien admettre que si tout allait bien pendant la semaine celle-ci risquait de devenir un peu longue.

2 jours plus tard, John observait son second assis à une table du mess déjeunant avec son équipe quand McKay se joignit à lui.

« Il y a un problème avec Lorne ? »

« Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être revenu quelques mois en arrière, quand tu te contentais de l'observer de loin. T'es sur que vous ne vous êtes pas égueulé ? »

« Mais non, on a parié. »

« Parié ? »

« Qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi pendant une semaine. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« 2 jours. »

« Il a l'air de s'en sortir plutôt bien pour le moment, contrairement à toi. »

« Je vais très bien. Je ne suis pas accro. »

« Bien sur que si tu l'es. Ca crève les yeux. »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant à ma connaissance peu de monde est au courant pour Evan et moi. »

« Ils ne passent pas assez de temps avec vous. Mais demande à Carson, Teyla, Radek ou même Ronon, ils te diront tous la même chose, tu es accro ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer tu n'es pas le seul. Lorne aussi l'est, autant que toi. »

« Alors pourquoi il a pas encore craqué ? »

« Je suis sur que c'est toi qui a lancé ce pari, c'est ton problème, mais si tu ne peux pas te passait de lui, mets de côté ta fierté et va le retrouver. »

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? »

« Fais comme tu veux. Mais je suis sur que si tu fais rien de la semaine, Lorne ne craquera pas. »

« Il va craquer, je te le promets. »

Le lendemain Sheppard s'installa en face de son amant. Et tout au long de la réunion il l'alluma avec quelques regards et sourires dès qu'il tournait la tête vers lui. John le vit s'agiter sur son fauteuil, et McKay lever les yeux au ciel lui faisant comprendre que le scientifique avait vu clair dans son jeu. A la fin de la réunion Evan se précipita hors de la salle.

« Major ! Tout va bien ? » demanda Elisabeth mais Lorne ne se retourna même pas. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Une envie pressante sûrement. » déclara John en envoyant un sourire à McKay qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

John avait pensé que ça suffirait et que le soir même il ne se coucherait pas seul, mais il devait bien admettre que ce soir encore il était seul dans son lit. Il devait trouver autre chose pour faire craquer son second.

Le lendemain matin il entra dans le labo de McKay et s'assit à côté de lui.

« T'aurais pas une idée ? »

« J'en ai une toutes les 2 minutes environ. Et encore je me laisse un peu de marge… »

« Rodney ! Je te parle d'une manière de faire craquer Evan avant la fin de la semaine. »

« T'es en manque à ce point ? »

« Rodney… »

« Non, mais j'essaie de comprendre, qu'est-ce que tu faisais de tes journées quand Lorne n'était pas sur Atlantis ? »

« Colonel, Doc. Zelenka est là ? » demanda Lorne en arrivant au milieu de la conversation.

« Dans le labo d'à côté, Major. »

« Merci McKay. »

« Dis-moi qu'il ne nous a pas entendu. » dit Sheppard après que son amant est passé la porte.

« Ce serait vraiment un problème qu'il sache à quel point t'es en manque ? En tous cas, lui, après ta petite prestation d'hier il a l'air te tenir le coup. »

« Mouais. »

« John, sérieusement soit tu passe la fin de la semaine à faire toute ta paperasse en retard soit t'accepte d'être le premier à craquer. »

« Ok, mais pourquoi moi je suis dans cet état, et lui non. S'il était aussi accro comme tu le dis, il devrait être dans le même état que moi. Non ? »

« D'un autre côté quand il est là, tu montre la même façade que lui. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qu'il est en train de dire à Radek ? »

La fin de semaine se passa et le dernier jour John se leva gaiment, dernier jour ce soir il ne serait pas seul. La journée lui sembla encore plus longue que les précédentes, finalement il se retrouva hors service, et Evan l'était aussi. Il frappa aux quartiers du Major, et quand celui-ci lui ouvrit il laissa à peine le temps à la porte de se refermer qu'il embrassait Evan le plaquant au mur.

« Je savais que tu craquerais avant moi. » déclara Evan quand son supérieur le laissa respirer.

« La semaine est passé. »

« Techniquement il reste deux heures et quatre minutes avant la fin de la semaine. »

« Ok, je suis accro, et j'ai pas pu tenir une semaine entière. Ca te va ? »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » répondit Evan avec le sourire et en embrassant John à son tour.

Fin.


	21. Chapter 21

Encore un petit rappel de _Doppelganger_ dans cet OS. Il y en a un deuxième à venir que je posterais certainement demain.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Il était tard quand John passa dans le couloir qui donnait sur le laboratoire de McKay et Zelenka. Ils entendaient deux voix distinctes, il reconnu rapidement Zelenka et son second. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les espionner mais quand il entendit son nom, il s'approcha sans se faire remarquer.<p>

« Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? »

« J'en sais rien je devrais probablement aller parler à Sheppard. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pointe son arme sur son supérieur, même dans la galaxie de Pégase. »

« Et tu compte lui dire quoi ? » demanda Radek en souriant.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne lui dirais jamais. »

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle. »

« Tu crois ? On en revient toujours à ça. »

« Bien sûr. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison que tu garde ça pour toi. »

« Non, à part que je risque de foutre ma carrière en l'air. »

« Evan… »

« Laisse tomber je te répondrais toujours la même chose. Il n'est pas question que je parle de mes sentiments au Colonel. »

John se raidit, ses sentiments ? Lorne avait des sentiments pour lui ? Il devait être en train de rêver, son second ne pouvait pas retournait ses sentiments.

« Je devrais peut être en parler à McKay. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Evan.

« Hein ? Oh désolé, je pensais à autre chose. Evan tu as lu ça ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ta "liberté". »

Evan lu le document que l'astrophysicien lui tendait.

« Ca ne change rien. »

« Evan, ils ont abrogés le DADT. »

« Oui, et Sheppard est mon supérieur. »

« Donc, tu ne va vraiment rien faire. »

« Non. Bonne soirée, Doc. »

« Bonne soirée. »

Radek regarda son ami sortir du labo. De son côté Sheppard se dissimula dans un coin pour ne pas que son second le remarque et le regarda passer. Quand il fut hors de sa vue, il entra dans le labo que le Major venait de quitter.

« Zelenka ? »

« Colonel, McKay doit être… »

« Non, c'est vous que je voulais voir. »

« Oh. Je vous écoute. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« De quoi on parle ? »

« Je vous ai entendu avec Lorne. »

« Bien sur que c'est vrai John, et c'est d'ailleurs curieux que tu ne l'es pas encore remarqué. Toute la Cité est au courant des sentiments de Lorne. » déclara McKay en arrivant dans le labo.

« Vous allez sans doute dire que ça ne me regarde pas, mais vous comptez faire quoi ? »

« Lui sauter dessus, parce que ce n'est un secret pour personne non plus que John à les mêmes sentiments que Lorne pour lui. »

« Rodney ! Bien sur que non. »

« Vous allez quand même pas continuer à vous observer de loin, sans rien faire, tous les deux. Non parce que ça devient lassant. C'est vrai au début c'était amusant mais là… »

« A plus tard. »

« John ? John ! qu'est-ce que… ? Radek, tu pense à la même chose que moi ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Les caméras. » Rodney se posta derrière son ordinateur et suivit le Colonel Sheppard sur les écrans, il le vit s'arrêter devant les quartiers du Major Lorne, frapper, et disparaître à l'intérieur. Il se tourna vers le Tchèque et sourit.

« Colonel ? »

« Major, je… y a pas 36 façons de vous le dire. Je vous ai entendu avec Zelenka il y a quelques minutes. »

John regarda son second blêmir, et s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Colonel, je… »

« Lorne. Vous savez que d'après McKay toute la Cité est au courant. »

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Non, et apparemment toute la Cité est au courant aussi pour moi. »

« Pour vous ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement John avant de s'avancer vers son second, de se mettre à sa hauteur, et de l'attirer pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Fin.


	22. Chapter 22

Aucun épisode n'a inspiré cette fic... Une petite touche de McKay pour finir (rajouter au dernier moment).

En voilà donc une autre...

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

><p>Evan se réveilla et lorsqu'il voulut se lever se rendit compte qu'il était bloqué. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit John, ou plutôt le Colonel Sheppard dans le lit avec lui, et à moitié couché sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ?<p>

En tous cas il avait un énorme problème, il ne pouvait pas bouger sans risquer de réveiller son supérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester allongé là en attendant que Sheppard se réveille. En même temps il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative.

Il se rappelait très bien être parti sur P5X-569 avec son équipe, d'avoir sympathisé avec les habitants de la planète, d'avoir partagé un verre d'un alcool local, être rentré sur Atlantis, être passé à l'infirmerie, quelques heures plus tard, Carson lui avait appris qu'il avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le sang, mais rien d'inquiétant, même s'il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Mais à aucun moment, il ne se rappelait avoir fini dans le même lit que John. Pas qu'il n'en était pas heureux, il en rêvait depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette Cité.

* * *

><p>John se réveillait doucement. Il sentit un corps chaud sous lui, et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il était réellement dans les quartiers de son second, dans le lit de Lorne, avec lui. Il sourit légèrement avant de levé juste assez la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il sentit Evan réagir à ses baisers mais peut être pas comme il l'espérait. En effet le Major c'était relevé, lui échappant.<p>

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Comment on en est arrivé là ? »

« Tu n'as aucun souvenirs ? »

« De la manière où on s'est retrouvé ici, dans cette position, non aucun. »

« Alors tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir rattrapé dans un couloir désert, de m'avoir plaqué contre un mur, et de m'avoir embrassé. »

« Non… J'ai pas fait ça. »

« Oh si. Tu as fais bien plus même. Ca pose un problème ? »

« Etant donné que je ne me rappel de rien, je crois qu'on peut dire oui. »

« Je me demande si je dois être vexé que tu n'es pas de souvenir de cette nuit. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence.

« On a peut être trouvé la réaction que provoqué ce que tu avais dans le sang. » déclara Sheppard.

Evan sourit, se décontractant face à la réaction du Colonel.

« Alors j'ai vraiment osé vous embrasser. »

« Oh oui. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« J'ai l'intention te refaire vivre la même chose que hier soir, mais je te promets que cette fois tu va t'en souvenir. »

Evan regarda son supérieur s'approcher de lui, il le rallongea dans le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui...

2 heures plus tard ils étaient en salle de réunion, McKay avait râlé en les voyant arriver avec plus de 20 minutes de retard. Les deux amants avaient sourit, semblant s'excuser au scientifique. Mais ce dernier en voyant le regard que les deux militaires se lancèrent, compris la raison de ce retard, et finalement si la réunion devait commencer plus tard pour que ces deux là comprennent enfin leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre, ça valait le coup.

Fin


	23. Chapter 23

Les vacances et enfin un peu de temps pour vous poster une fic supplémentaire...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Deux jours, ça faisait deux jours qu'il était assis sur cette chaise au chevet de son amant inconscient. Carson l'observait de loin, ne sachant pas comment délogé le Major Lorne de la place qu'il occupait depuis que le Colonel Sheppard était rentré de cette mission. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'inquiétude quand à l'état de son patient, mais le Major ne voulait rien entendre il n'était pas question pour lui de quitter l'infirmerie sans son amant. Le médecin vit les membres de l'équipe de Lorne arriver, ils essayèrent de le faire sortir de là, mais n'arrivait à rien. Carson s'approcha d'eux, et prétextant des examens sur le Colonel, réussi à faire sortir le Major, après lui avoir promis au moins cinq fois qu'il le préviendrait immédiatement au moindre problème.<p>

Lorne se laissa guider par ses co-équipiers jusqu'au mess, où il se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit, et non pas qu'ils étaient en pleine journée comme il le pensait.

30 minutes plus tard, il reprit le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, arrivait là-bas il découvrit le fauteuil que Carson avait dans son bureau à la place de la chaise qu'il avait occupé jusque là.

« Je sais que je n'ai aucun moyen de te convaincre d'aller dormir dans tes quartiers, alors ça sera plus confortable. »

« Merci, Carson. »

Evan enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de John, avant de s'endormir.

Les sensations qu'il avait été bizarre comme si son corps était entièrement engourdi. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, et y parvint partiellement. Il se trouva face au plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Il tenta ensuite de faire bouger toutes les parties de son corps et fut soulagé d'y arriver, cependant sa main droite était en partie bloquée. Il releva la tête pour découvrir que c'est la main d'Evan qui le bloquait, il sourit en voyant son amant dormir à ses côtés.

« Bonjour John, content de te voir éveillé. »

« Combien de jours ? »

« 3. Il est resté à tes côtés tout ce temps. » répondit le médecin en désignant le Major endormi.

« Et McKay… »

« … Teyla et Ronon vont bien. » devança Beckett. « D'ailleurs je ferais mieux de prévenir Rodney que tu es réveillé pour éviter de quelconque représailles. »

John laissa Carson partir avant de se tourner vers son amant. Il aimerait le réveillé voir ses yeux s'ouvrir sur lui et pouvoir l'embrasser, mais Lorne n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir ces derniers jours, il préféra le laissait se reposer.

Deux minutes plus tard Rodney fit un passage à l'infirmerie, avant qu'Evan se réveil.

« Hey ! »

Le voyant réveillé, John eut le droit au plus beau sourire d'Evan.

« Hey ! Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ca va. Je ne devrais pas rester ici encore très longtemps. Tu devrais retourner dans tes quartiers pour te reposer. »

« Non c'est bon, je reste avec toi. »

« Je peux t'en donner l'ordre, tu sais ? »

« Fais-le, et je désobéirais à un ordre direct. »

« Ev', je suis certain que tu as très peu et très mal dormi ces derniers jours, retourne dans tes quartiers, moi je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

« John, je… »

« Chut. Dès que je sors d'ici je vais avoir besoin de toi en pleine forme. Va dormir, et si j'ai besoin de toi pour n'importe quoi je te préviens, ok ? »

« Ok. Mais… »

« Arrête, tout va bien. File. »

Evan fini par écouter son amant, après que Carson lui ai assuré à son tour que le Colonel allait bien. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers et s'effondra sur le lit. Il dormi les 8 heures qui suivirent sans interruption, quand il s'en rendit compte en se réveillant, il prit une douche rapide et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie retrouver John qui se trouvait en pleine discussion avec Rodney.

« Bonsoir. »

« Major. »

« Viens par là. » dit John en attrapant la main d'Evan.

Rodney les regarda s'embrasser et sourit.

«Bon… Je crois que je vais vous laisser les amoureux. Bonne soirée. »

John et Evan regardèrent le scientifique sortir de l'infirmerie. Le Colonel attira son amant contre lui, lui appuyant le dos contre son torse, il passa ses bras autour de son corps et enfouit son nez dans son cou où il déposa une multitude de baisers. John sentit Evan se détendre complètement pour –certainement- la première fois depuis qu'il était allongé sur ce lit.

Fin.


	24. Chapter 24

Duneline - Moi aussi je suis épatée je pensais pas pouvoir en écrire autant et toujours avoir de l'inspiration. Merci pour ta review ! =)

En voilà une autre, et il y en a déjà deux autres en tête qui ne demande qu'à être écrite ;)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>John entra dans le mess et repéra Rodney, il se dirigea vers la table à laquelle il était et s'assit en face de lui. En voyant le militaire entré dans son champ de vision McKay leva la tête vers son ami.<p>

« Tout va bien ? »

Le scientifique n'obtient pas de réponse, le Colonel semblait fixer quelque chose derrière lui avec un regard triste. Il tourna la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui mettait son ami dans cet état, et son regard se posa sur Lorne. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé entre les deux militaires ? Il y a encore quelques jours tout allait très bien. Rodney n'avait jamais vu John aussi détendu avant que les deux hommes arrêtent de s'observer de loin. Il avait d'ailleurs été fier d'être à l'origine du bonheur de son ami. Mais là il était clair que quelque chose avait mal tourné.

« John ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« De quoi tu parle ? »

« Me prend pas pour un imbécile, ça crève les yeux qu'il y a un problème avec Lorne. »

L'astrophysicien regarda son ami, qui détourna son regard de lui.

« John… »

« Je lui ai dit. »

« Je ne suis pas sur de suivre là. Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Teer. »

« Oh. »

« Ca faisait 6 mois ! Pour vous ça représentait peut être seulement 2 heures mais pas pour moi, et puis on c'est juste embrassé. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. 6 mois, je ne savais pas si un jour j'allais pouvoir rentrer, si j'allais le revoir, je commençais à perdre espoir de retrouver Atlantis, et puis elle était là à me parler de son peuple, de l'ascension et elle m'a embrassée. D'accord je l'ai pas repoussé, enfin pas tout de suite, mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus. »

Rodney écouta et regarda John il avait croisé les bras sur la table et son front reposait sur ses avant-bras.

« Ca va s'arranger. »

« Comment veux tu que ça s'arrange, Evan n'a plus confiance en moi. –_Quoi ?_ »

« J'ai rien dit. »

_« J'arrive Elisabeth._ »

Après le départ du Colonel, McKay sorti à son tour, partant à la recherche de Lorne. Il le trouva dans la salle d'entraînement avec un membre de son équipe.

« Major ? »

« Oui, Doc ? » demanda Lorne sans s'arrêter.

« Je peux vous voir ? »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre ? »

« Non, mais ça ne sera pas long. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, et Evan suivit le scientifique. Ils arrivèrent sur un balcon.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ? »

« John. »

« Vous mêlez pas de ça McKay. » déclara Evan avant de vouloir rentrer.

« Laissez tomber Major vous ne pouvez pas rentrer la porte est bloquée. »

« McKay ! »

« Major. Vous allez m'écouter, et après je vous laisserais partir. »

Evan s'appuya contre un mur, croisant les bras, lançant un regard noir au scientifique.

« Arrêtez ça Lorne, vous ne m'impressionnais pas. »

« Abrégez McKay, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en service alors vous avez tout votre temps, maintenant que vous avez rompu avec John. Bref. Qu'est ce que vous croyez en étant dans une relation avec l'homme le plus plébiscité de la Cité ? »

« C'est pas une raison. »

« Lorne ça faisait 6 mois ! Vous ne craqueriez pas vous aussi loin de Sheppard pendant 6 mois sans savoir si vous allez le revoir un jour ? » Au regard du militaire Rodney savait qu'il avait marqué un point. « John vous aime, mais il était en train de perdre espoir de revoir qui que ce soit un jour. Et puis ils ne se sont qu'embrassés, parce que malgré tout John ne pouvait pas vous oublier. »

« Et s'il s'était passé quelques heures de plus, enfin quelques mois pour lui. Il se serait passé quoi ? »

« Lorne, vous voyez tout ça du point de vue de celui qui n'a vu que 2 heures passés depuis sa disparition, John lui a vécu plusieurs mois loin de vous. Vous allez vraiment tout foutre en l'air pour un baiser en 6 mois. Mettez vous à sa place, et dites moi que vous n'auriez pas fait la même chose. »

Evan détourna le regard observant l'océan, il s'avança pour s'appuyer contre la rambarde, après quelques minutes il entendit vaguement le scientifique rentrer. Il savait que Rodney avait raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une autre personne que lui embrasser son amant. Il lui suffisait peut être de ne pas essayer de l'imaginer, oublier cet événement, aller retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, et lui faire oublier toute les personnes qui les entouraient.

Evan rentra à son tour, passa prendre une douche, et parti à la recherche de John. Il le trouva dans le hangar à Jumper, dans l'un d'eux.

« Salut. »

En entendant la voix du Major, John se retourna vers lui.

« Salut. »

Il le voyait hésiter à entrer dans le Jumper avec lui. Il se reprit.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Major ? »

« John… Je suis désolé. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi, t'as passé 6 mois là-bas, loin d'Atlantis… »

« Mais 2 heures pour toi. »

« Ouais, mais je ne peux pas affirmer que dans la même situation je n'aurais pas fait la même chose alors comment je peux te le reprocher ? »

John se rapprocha de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier se blottit contre son corps, heureux d'en retrouver la chaleur. Quand il releva la tête, John l'embrassa, et après quelques minutes il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

« John, pas ici. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire dans un Jumper. »

« Là où n'importe qui peut débarquer à tout moment. »

« C'est pour ça que j'adore la technologie des Anciens, et les occulteurs. »

Evan sourit, et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son supérieur.

Avant d'enlever l'occulteur ils s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait personne dans le hangar. Ca risquerait de lançait quelques rumeurs si quelqu'un voyait les deux militaires sortirent d'un Jumper occulté. En sortant du hangar ils trouvèrent McKay appuyé contre le mur faisant face à la porte.

« Un Jumper ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous réconcilier ailleurs ? »


	25. Chapter 25

Et une troisième fic reprenant l'épisode 16 de la saison 2...

Désolé Duneline pas de McKay dans les parages cette fois, les deux garçons vont devoir se débrouiller tous seuls ;)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Tout était enfin revenu à la normal. L'expérience avait été éprouvante mais avait eu un bon côté, elle avait embrassé Sheppard et devant Lorne en plus. Le Colonel allait certainement enfin comprendre son erreur de couché avec son second alors qu'elle était là. Et Lorne n'allait certainement pas lui pardonner ce baiser. Finalement tout était parfait. Elle l'avait su tout de suite quand les deux militaires avait commencé à se voir autrement que professionnellement. Et depuis ce jour elle n'avait pas cessé de chercher un moyen de les séparer et de ramener John vers elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas renvoyer Lorne sur Terre. Il était devenu indispensable sur la Cité, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il avait le droit de lui prendre le Colonel. Lorne n'était qu'un égarement pour John, qui pensait certainement ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle. Elle n'avait peut être pas assez montré son intérêt pour lui au cours des mois précédents, mais après ce baiser, elle était devenu encore plus confiante, la petit part d'elle-même qui n'était pas complètement possédé était certaine que John avait apprécié, et que maintenant il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle trouva le Colonel installé sur la terrasse du mess, seul, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Elle s'approcha de lui.<p>

« John ? Tout va bien ? »

« Elisabeth. Oui, et vous ? »

« La journée à été un rude, mais ça va. » déclara la scientifique en s'asseyant aux côtés du militaire. Elle vit le Major Lorne entrer à son tour dans le mess accompagné de Zelenka. Quand son regard se dirigea vers eux, Elisabeth se pencha sur John le bloquant contre le mur et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois Lorne savait qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes, John n'avait pas d'excuse cette fois. Après avoir lâché John elle jeta un œil là où le Major était quelques instants plus tôt, mais il avait disparu. Elle sourit, la victoire était toute proche.

« Elisabeth ? Qu'est ce que… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas John, ça va allait. Depuis le temps qu'on se tourne autour. »

« Quoi ? Non, Elisabeth, je suis désolé si quelque chose dans mon comportement vous a donné l'impression que je m'intéressé à vous, mais je... je suis désolé, je dois y aller. »

La scientifique regarda le Colonel partir. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? John ne voulait pas d'elle ? Ce n'était pas possible.

* * *

><p>En sortant John se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Evan et frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme lui ouvrit, il le vit essuyer des traces de larmes de son visage avant de se redresser et de lui faire face. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas qu'Evan s'adressa à lui.<p>

« Colonel ? »

« Evan, je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sur. » Lorne laissa entrer son supérieur. « Je t'écoute, si tu pouvais éviter de faire durer, et partir. »

« Faire durer quoi ? »

« John, arrête, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait, j'espérais juste avoir un peu plus de temps, peut être même réussir à te la faire oublier complètement. Mais vas-y, dis-le et va retrouver Weir. »

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller la retrouver. »

« John, s'il te plait, je vous ai vu. »

« Ev' je n'était pas moi-même à ce moment là, je… »

« Je te parle pas de ce moment là ! » le coupa Lorne.

John réalisa qu'Evan devait être là lorsque la scientifique l'avait embrassé pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ce qui expliquait les larmes qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Mais ce pourrait-il qu'Elisabeth soit au courant pour eux ? Et qu'elle est choisie ce moment précis pour l'embrasser, sous les yeux de son amant ?

« Evan, c'est pas ce que tu crois. C'était elle, je ne voulais pas de ce baiser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'elle m'attire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Evan, s'il te plait, regarde moi. » Une fois qu'il réussit à capter son regard John révéla ses sentiments au Major. « Je t'aime. » Il craignait sa réaction, ils étaient ensemble depuis peu de temps et même s'il avait eu envi de lui dire ces mots depuis le longtemps il s'était toujours retenu de peur de faire fuir l'autre homme.

John put lire la surprise dans les yeux de Lorne, suivit très rapidement par de la joie, il ne put rien voir d'autre avant que ses lèvres soient capturées par celles d'Evan. Quand il mit fin au baiser Evan le regarda dans les yeux et lui déclara les mots que John rêvait d'entendre de sa bouche. « Moi aussi, John. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Fin.


	26. Chapter 26

Une petite journée de vacances, et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir comme d'habitude =)

J'espère pouvoir en poster quelques unes pendant les vacances... Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Toute la Cité avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps, enfin presque toute la Cité, seuls les deux intéressés en était encore inconscient. C'était devenu l'un des sujets favoris des habitants d'Atlantis, militaires comme scientifiques. Ils avaient mis un peu de temps avant d'oser en parler à quelqu'un, savoir si une autre personne avait aussi remarqué mais une fois que le sujet avait été abordé pour la première fois, les discussions ainsi que des paris étaient monnaie courante, en commençant par leur amis les plus proche.<p>

Le remarquer n'avait pas été une chose difficile, passer quelques minutes dans la même pièce qu'eux suffisait pour comprendre. Une main sur une épaule qui s'éternise, un regard en direction de l'autre, un sourire quand ils se croisent dans un couloir, l'inquiétude lisible sur le visage quand l'autre était en danger… C'était flagrant, le Major Lorne était tombé amoureux de son supérieur, et le Colonel Sheppard était tombé amoureux de son second.

La plupart des femmes vivantes sur Atlantis avaient été légèrement dégouté quand elles avaient compris que deux des plus beaux hommes de la Cité était épris l'un de l'autre.

Tout le monde s'amuser à voir les deux plus hauts gradé de la Cité se tourner autour, mais ça en devenait agaçant de voir qu'ils ne se passaient rien entre eux.

Quelques jours supplémentaires passèrent sans aucun changement.

Lorne et Sheppard marchaient dans un couloir en discutant, en croisant deux autres militaires l'un deux « trébucha » projetant directement le Major entre les bras du Colonel qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se retrouve par terre.

« Major, je… Désolé. » déclara le jeune homme feignant d'être gêné.

« Pas de problème Lieutenant. » lui répondit le Major Lorne, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son supérieur. « Merci Colonel. »

« Toujours là pour vous Major. » le Colonel se mordit la langue en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, ça n'avait rien de compromettant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que ça pouvait impliquer dans d'autres circonstances. Lorne lui sourit et ils reprirent leur discussion et leur chemin. Sous le regard désespéré de leurs hommes.

* * *

><p>« John ! »<p>

« Rodney tout va bien ? »

« Oh, euh, oui. Tu n'es pas en service ce soir ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« On voulait se faire un film avec l'équipe, Radek et Carson. »

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

><p>« Evan ? »<p>

« Besoin de quelque chose Radek ? »

« Ce soir tu es en service ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Ca te dis un film avec Carson, et l'équipe de Sheppard ? »

« Bien sur. »

Le soir tout le monde se retrouva pour un film, Sheppard et McKay arrivèrent en premier et s'assirent sur le canapé, tout le monde suivit rapidement laissant délibérément une seule place disponible à côté du Colonel, que Lorne pris en arrivant en dernier. Alors que le film commençait tout juste McKay se mit à remuer obligeant Sheppard à se rapprocher de Lorne.

« McKay ! »

« Désolé mais j'ai laissé tomber quelque chose. »

Les deux militaires se retrouvèrent collé l'un à l'autre. Tous les deux essayés d'ignorer leur proximité en se concentrant sur le film.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard…<p>

Sheppard frappa à la porte des quartiers de Lorne, qui lui ouvrit rapidement.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Colonel ? » demanda t-il après avoir laissé son supérieur entrer dans ses quartiers.

« C'est vous qui vouliez me voir. »

« Euh… Quoi ? »

« Radek vient de me dire que vous vouliez me voir. »

« Il doit y avoir erreur. »

« Dans ce cas désolé de vous avoir dérangé, à demain Major. »

« Bonne soirée Colonel. »

Sheppard se dirigea vers la porte mais quand il arriva devant il fut impossible de l'ouvrir.

« Major ? Il y a un problème avec votre porte ? »

« Non, aucun pourquoi ? »

« McKay ? »

« Oui, Colonel ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre, je suis légèrement occupé là. »

« La porte des quartiers de Lorne refuse de s'ouvrir. »

« Tu va devoir attendre John, je peux pas venir pour le moment. »

« Envoie Zelenka. »

« Impossible j'ai besoin de lui. »

« Tu as bien l'un de tes scientifiques qui n'est pas occupé et qui pourrait venir régler ça. »

« John, c'est vraiment pas le moment je viens dès que possible. »

« Rodney ?... Rodney ! »

« Désolé Major mais je crois que je suis bloqué ici pour un petit moment. »

« Je préfère être bloqué avec vous dans mes quartiers, que sur un vaisseau ruche. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit Sheppard en souriant.

« Avant votre arrivé je comptais aller prendre une douche, si ça vous dérange pas. »

« Je vous en pris, faites comme si j'étais pas là. »

_Faites comme si j'étais pas là… comme si c'était facile. _Pensa Lorne en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Sheppard entendit l'eau commencer à couler, il s'assit sur le fauteuil de Lorne et ferma les yeux résistant à l'envie d'aller le rejoindre. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se dit qu'il devait à tout prix s'occuper l'esprit. Il remarqua des toiles retournées contre l'un des murs, il s'en approcha et les pris pour les regarder. La Cité était représentait de différents point de vue. Un carnet de croquis posé sur le bureau l'attira, il le prit et le feuilleta. Il était en train d'observer un portrait de lui quand Lorne sortit de la salle de bain, pieds nus et une serviette sur la tête pour se sécher les cheveux. Quand la serviette disparu Sheppard sourit.

« Le coupe en pétard vous va bien Major. »

Evan sourit à son supérieur, et remarqua ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Le Colonel suivit le regard de son second : « Les dessins sont magnifiques. »

« Merci. » déclara Lorne gêné quand il vit à quelle page Sheppard se trouvait.

Mais que son second l'ai dessiné n'avait pas l'air de posé un problème à Sheppard qui reposa le carnet sur le bureau.

« Vous n'aurez pas quelque chose pour qu'on s'occupe ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. » répondit Lorne en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Sheppard repris sa place de tout à l'heure sur le fauteuil. Quelques minutes passèrent.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui vous intéresse sur Atlantis ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Allez, Lorne, on est que tous les deux coincés dans vos quartiers pour en ne sait pas combien de temps, et on est hors service. Alors je répète, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui vous intéresse sur Atlantis ? Je n'accepterais aucun mensonge. »

« Oui. » Lorne décida de répondre le plus succinctement possible.

« Qui ? »

« Je… Non. »

« Lorne… » dit Sheppard en utilisant sa voix de commandant militaire et en s'approchant de son second pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Vous n'aurez jamais de réponse à cette question Colonel. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est une personne sous vos ordres ? »

« Non, c'est plutôt l'inverse. » Evan eut envi de se frapper en s'entendant, Sheppard était son seul supérieur sur Atlantis.

« Je dois donc comprendre que vous parlez de moi ? »

Lorne se leva évitant tout contact visuel avec son supérieur jusqu'à ce que Sheppard se poste devant lui et passe une main sur sa joue.

« Lorne… » souffla Sheppard avant de se rapprocher et d'embrasser furtivement son second. Lorne fixa son regard dans celui de Sheppard avant de passer ses mains derrière son cou et d'embrasser son supérieur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendirent la porte des quartiers s'ouvrir, mais s'écartèrent en entendant la voix de McKay :

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose ! » répliqua Sheppard.

« Vous avez attendu moins longtemps pour que je vienne ouvrir que nous pour que vous vous en rendiez enfin compte ! Toute la Cité est au courant depuis longtemps, vous allez faire des heureux. »

« Des heureux ? »

« Pour tous ceux qui ont pariés sur vous deux. »

Les deux militaires se regardèrent effarés.

« Bonne soirée ! » déclara McKay en repartant.

John regarda la porte se refermer, puis se tourna vers Evan, l'attrapa par le bas de sa chemise pour le ramener entre ses bras et l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde savait pour les deux militaires, ils ne remarquèrent pas de réel changement dans leur comportement. La seule chose qui avait changé c'est que les principaux intéressés étaient conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Fin.


	27. Chapter 27

Duneline Je n'ai pas abandonnée pas encore en tous cas, mais j'ai parfois un eu de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire, alors il est possible qu'il se passe quelques semaines entre chaque nouvelle fic. Et merci pour ta review ! =)

Merci missphilou pour ta review, ravi que tous ces OS t'es plus !

Nouvelle fic très courte, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Radek en avait marre, il avait l'habitude de McKay, et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre sur lui, il l'apprécié, vraiment. Mais aujourd'hui ça avait été infernal. Le Canadien avait été d'humeur exécrable toute la journée, si bien que maintenant le Tchèque était à la recherche du Colonel Sheppard. Il le trouva au détour d'un couloir.<p>

« Colonel ? »

« Radek, tout va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment, non, vous avez vu Rodney aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, mais si vous le chercher… »

« Oh, non, surtout pas. Je vous le demandais en espérant que vous puissiez me donner une explication sur son humeur du jour. »

« Il a été si horrible que ça ? »

« Je crois que dire oui ne serait même pas suffisant. »

« Je vois. Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose. »

« Merci et bon courage, Colonel. »

« Rodney ? » le scientifique ne bougea pas d'un pouce à l'appel du militaire, et sursauta en sentant la main de son ami se poser sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Sheppard ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda McKay légèrement agressif. « De toute façon je ne sers plus qu'à ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que depuis quelques semaines tu pense à moi seulement quand tu as besoin de quelque chose.

« C'est faux. »

« Ah oui ? Depuis combien de temps on a pas fait une partie d'échec, un golf en ligne ou une course de voiture ? Tu passe tout ton temps libre avec Lorne. Je comprends que tu veuilles passer du temps avec lui et je suis heureux pour toi que vous vous soyez enfin mis ensemble, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister que lorsque tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu es jaloux ? »

« John, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait. »

« Désolé. C'est vrai qu'on a pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors des missions ces derniers temps. Evan et moi c'est nouveau et parfois j'ai encore du mal à y croire, et c'est vrai que je t'ai un peu délaissé depuis qu'on est ensemble, mais j'aurais toujours besoin de toi Rodney. Et pas seulement comme le plus brillant des scientifiques de cette cité… »

« … des deux galaxies. »

« Des deux galaxies… » repris John en souriant « … mais comme de mon meilleur ami. Je te promets de passer un peu moins de temps avec Evan, à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que si un jour tu te sens de nouveau délaissé, tu viennes me le dire et que tu ne passe pas tes nerfs sur le pauvre Zelenka. »

Fin.


	28. Chapter 28

Petite suite de la précédente fic...

* * *

><p>Quand John pénétra dans les quartiers d'Evan il entendit de la musique et découvrit le jeune homme assis sur son lit, carnet de croquis à la main et concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, posa une main sur le lit et se pencha pour déposé un baiser sur sa tempe.<p>

« Hey ! »

« Salut. » répondit le Major souriant avant de poser son carnet à côté de lui. « Il est quel heure ? »

« 23 heures. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, je sais j'aurais dû être là plus tôt, mais… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi… Quoi ? »

« Tu aurais dû être là plus tôt. »

« Je suis hors service depuis plus de deux heures. »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu ne veux pas savoir où j'étais ? »

« Quelque part sur la Cité, si tu étais parti j'aurais été mis au courant, certainement avec Ronon, Teyla ou McKay, plus probablement McKay vu ce que Radek m'a dit quand on a mangé ensemble.

« Wow. Je sais pas quoi dire. »

« Pourquoi ? Où est le problème ? Je sais qu'on a passé la majeure partie de notre temps libre ensemble dernièrement, mais tu as des amis et moi aussi. Si on passe tout notre temps ensemble on finira pas plus se supporter et honnêtement j'aimerais éviter d'en arriver là. »

« C'est le monde à l'envers. »

« Ou une autre galaxie ? »

« Ouais, ça doit être ça. C'est toi qui devrais me faire une crise de jalousie pas McKay. »

« McKay t'as fait… »

« En quelques sorte. On a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis que toi et moi… »

« Et McKay à l'impression que je lui vole son meilleur ami. »

« C'est un peu ça, ça l'empêche pas d'être heureux pour nous. »

« J'imagine donc que vous venez de passer deux heures à vous amusez dans une des parties inhabité de la Cité… »

« Chut. T'es pas censé le savoir ça ! »

Evan sourit avant d'embrasser John et de s'installer entre ses bras.

« Qu'est ce que Zelenka t'as dit ? »

« Que McKay avait été insupportable toute la journée et que tu lui avais dit que tu allais lui parler. »

Il se passa un moment de silence avant que John reprenne la parole.

« T'es génial. »

« Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, mais je vois pas vraiment pourquoi. »

« C'est parce que tu n'as jamais été marié. »

« Oh, c'est vrai, j'oublie souvent que tu l'as été. »

« Ouais, dans une autre vie. »

Evan sourit « C'était vraiment si horrible que ça. »

« Non, y avait de bon côté, mais ce qui me reste surtout c'est les crises de jalousie, et surtout qu'au final c'est elle qui m'ai trompée. »

« Et toi, jamais ? »

« Non, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Je me renseigne. »

« Je vois. Et de ton côté. »

« Jamais marié tu l'as dit toi-même. »

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas étais célibataire toute ta vie jusqu'à moi. »

« Euh… En faites… Si. »

« Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Mais si tu voyais ta tête.»

« T'es vraiment un idiot. »

« Ouais, je sais. Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai jamais trompé qui que ce soit. »

Evan se retourna pour embrasser le Colonel.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche, tu te joins à moi ? »

« Non, déjà fait, la prochaine fois t'aura qu'à rentrer plus tôt si tu veux une douche à deux. »

« Et ça t'amuse en plus ! » ria John en envoyant un oreiller en pleine tête à son amant pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

15 minutes plus tard, John ressorti de la salle de bain, et rejoignit Evan qui était déjà enroulé dans la couette, il s'allongea et rapprocha le corps du jeune homme contre le sien avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Hmmm. »

John sourit et ferma les yeux, serein.

Fin.


	29. Chapter 29

Nouvelle fic, écrite il y a déjà plusieurs mois, et retrouver pendant la semaine, le flash-back reprend en grande partie une fic précédente (chapitre 16, si je ne me trompe pas.). Sinon, pour la prochaine, j'en ai quelques unes en cours d'écriture que j'essais de finir aujourd'hui, alors peut être quelques nouveaux chapitres rapidement...

Et comme toujours merci pour vos reviews, qui m'incite à continuer ;)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p>John se dirigeait vers les quartiers du Major Lorne. Il était en service ce soir, il ne pourrait donc pas se glisser sous les draps à côté du corps chaud de son amant. Les deux militaires s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments pratiquement un an auparavant après qu'Evan est eu l'audace de l'embrasser.<p>

_Flash-back_

_John, son équipe ainsi que Beckett et Lorne venaient de rentrer sur Atlantis, après que John est réussi à faire « atterrir » la navette sauvant le peuple de Jamus et Teyla. Pendant toute sa descente Evan était terrifié de connaître l'issue de l'histoire. Alors quand il entendit la voix du Colonel lui dire que tout allait bien, il fut soulagé d'un énorme poids._

_John errait dans les couloirs de la Cité sans but précis lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette sur l'un des balcons, il s'approcha pour finalement reconnaître son second appuyé contre la rambarde, il sortit et s'installa aux côtés du Major, qui tourna la tête vers lui en sentant sa présence._

_« Colonel, besoin de quelque chose ? »_

_« Non, rien Major, je passais juste quand je vous est aperçu. Tout va bien ? »_

_« C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait demander ça. » répondit Lorne._

_« Quelques égratignures, rien d'important. Et vous, vous avez l'air tendu. »_

_« Ne vous inquiété pas pour moi. Mais vous, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Colonel. »_

_« Vous êtes inquiet pour moi ? Pourtant s'il m'arrive quelque chose c'est vous qui prenez ma place. »_

_« Celle que j'ai actuellement me convient très bien. Et je n'ai aucune envi que vous disparaissiez. »_

_« Pourtant ceux qui veulent ma place sont nombreux. »_

_« Je sais. Mais je n'en fait pas parti. Et ceux qui veulent votre place ne sont certainement pas conscients de la vie dans la galaxie de Pégase surtout à votre place, ou alors ils ont des tendances suicidaires. »_

_« Hé ! Je n'ai aucune tendance suicidaire. »_

_« On pourrait croire parfois. »_

_Ils se sourirent en plongeant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Lorne s'avance pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de son supérieur._

_Fin Flash-back._

Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans le couloir, Sheppard se glissa dans les quartiers de son second. Il découvrit le jeune homme endormi, et prenant toute la place dans le lit, le nez enfouit dans son oreiller. John sourit à cette vision. Il déposa une enveloppe sur la table de nuit, passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Evan et l'embrassa sur la tempe sans le réveillé avant de ressortir.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le Major Lorne se réveilla, il se leva, pris une douche et s'habilla. Il tomba sur l'enveloppe en voulant prendre sa radio et sa montre. Il l'ouvrit en s'asseyant sur son lit.

**_' Petit cadeau à quelques semaines de nos 1 an… Je T'aime. '_**

Evan sourit aux mots de son amant, et sortit les autres feuilles. Il eut besoin de les lires plusieurs fois avant de commencer à y croire. Les mots écrits sur ses feuilles étaient plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer. En effet, ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'aimer librement, sans peur d'une quelconque conséquence, le Général O'Neill avait réussi à obtenir que les militaires se trouvant dans la Galaxie de Pégase ne soient plus contraint au DADT, ni aux lois de non-fraternisation.

Evan attrapa sa montre et sa radio et sortit de ses quartiers direction le laboratoire de McKay, sur d'y trouver Sheppard. Quand il arriva dans le labo il découvrit McKay, Zelenka et John. Il frappa pour signaler sa présence, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

John sourit en le voyant, sourire qui s'élargit en remarquant ce qu'il avait dans ses mains.

« John, dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve. »

Le Colonel s'approcha de son second plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« Je te le promets. »

Déclara Sheppard avant de l'embrasser sous le regard de ses deux amis.

Fin.


	30. Chapter 30

Une de plus ! Jamais j'aurais imaginer atteindre les 30 fics ^^

Une autre est presque terminée je l'a mettrais pendant la semaine (si j'oublie pas.)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>John s'accouda à la rambarde face à l'océan à côté de son second, il était passé plusieurs fois devant ce balcon durant la dernière heure et Lorne n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois.<p>

« Tout va bien, Evan ? »

Evan tourna brusquement la tête vers son supérieur, il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'installer à ses côtés.

« John…Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ? »

« Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu es là. »

« Oh. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. »

« Trop plongé dans tes pensées. »

« Sûrement. » répondit Lorne en souriant légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais perdre la notion du temps à ce point ? »

« Ce n'est pas important. »

« Ca m'étonnerais beaucoup. Tu sais que tout ce que tu me dit reste entre nous ? » demanda Sheppard, qui ne doutait pas de la confiance que son amant avait en lui, mais il savait aussi que parfois Evan préférait garder certaine chose pour lui, et étant comme lui il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

« Avec cette histoire avec Todd, je n'ai même pas réalisé quel jour on était hier. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« L'anniversaire de l'un de mes neveux. »

« Oh. Ils te manquent. »

« Ouais. »

« Tu n'y as jamais pensé ? »

« A quoi ? »

« Rentrer sur Terre, pas que je veuille me débarrasser de toi au contraire, mais tu as encore de la famille là-bas. »

« Si, bien sur. Mais je ne pourrais pas. C'est peut être dingue mais je me sens chez moi ici. Mes neveux, et ma sœur me manque parfois, mais tu crois vraiment qu'on peut retourner sur Terre, et avoir une vie « normale » après avoir vécu ici ? »

« C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à l'envisager. »

« Je passerais mon temps à me demander ce qui se passe ici. Est-ce que les Wraiths ont réussi à prendre Atlantis ? Est-ce que demain ont les verra arriver sur Terre ? Et puis, passer la porte, découvrir un monde nouveau c'est… »

« Ouais, je sais. »

« Et puis surtout, comme je pourrais te laisser ? »

John sourit.

« Tu serais mort dans les deux jours suivant mon départ, trois si t'as de la chance. »

Sheppard mis une claque derrière la tête de son second.

« Hé ! C'est vrai, tu ne survivrais pas sans moi et mon équipe pour venir de sortir des galères dans lesquelles tu te mets. Admets-le. »

« Tu crois qu'il n'y a que pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi ? »

« Je dirais bien qu'il y a autre chose, mais sans savoir quoi. »

« Idiot. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » sourit Evan.

« Y a intérêt. »

« Colonel Sheppard ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent.

« On a besoin de vous. »

« J'arrive. »

Ils se sourirent et Sheppard se décolla de la rambarde, serra l'épaule du Major en passant.

« On se retrouve dans mes quartiers, à la fin de mon service ? »

« Bien sur. »

Puis il disparu à l'intérieur, laissant Lorne retourner à sa contemplation silencieuse de l'océan.

Fin.


	31. Chapter 31

Merci Duneline !

Une petite nouvelle. En attendant la prochaine, qui arrivera... un jour sans aucun doute =)

* * *

><p>Le Colonel Sheppard et le Major Lorne étaient coincés dans une réunion qui n'en finissait pas. McKay avait l'air de prendre plaisir à la faire durer. John jeta un coup d'œil en face de lui, son amant donnait l'impression d'écouter ce que pouvait dire le scientifique, mais John était persuadé qu'Evan avait bien d'autre chose en tête, comme le faite qu'aujourd'hui cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient (enfin) ensemble. Ca leur avait pris du temps mais ils s'étaient trouvés. Il avança son pied sous la table espérant toucher son objectif du premier coup. Quand son pied remonta le long d'une jambe, la réaction d'Evan en se tournant d'un coup vers lui, lui indiqua qu'il avait atteint son objectif. Le Major rapprocha son fauteuil de la table et se cala dans le dossier donnant un meilleur accès à John, il envoya un sourire charmeur à son amant, auquel le Colonel répondit.<p>

La réunion se finit peu de temps après. McKay rattrapa John dans le couloir.

« Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher. »

« Tu parle de quoi. »

« De ce qui c'est passé avec Lorne pendant la réunion. »

« Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Vraiment ? Je dois me faire des idées alors. A plus tard. »

John regarda son ami partir, qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? Ce n'est pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais moins de personne était au courant et plus le risque était minime qu'ils se fassent prendre.

McKay était fier de lui, il savait que ça faisait un an aujourd'hui que les deux militaires étaient ensembles, et ce n'était pas le seul, Carson, Radek, Ronon, Teyla, et même les membres de l'équipe de Lorne le savaient aussi. Il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour annoncer aux deux hommes qu'ils étaient au courant. McKay avait bien sûr, tout de suite remarqué quand John avait fait en sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne soient de service ce soir.

Ils leur préparaient une petite surprise depuis quelques jours. Il connaissait suffisamment John pour savoir qu'il n'était pas un grand romantique, et il se doutait que ce n'était pas non plus vraiment le truc de Lorne, Parrish lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé, mais l'endroit qu'il avait découvert 2 semaines plus tôt avec Radek était magnifique, ils avaient décidaient de garder cet endroit secret des deux militaires jusqu'à ce jour là. Parrish était venu y faire un tour s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas la plante qu'il avait découvert quelques mois plus tôt sur une autre planète, et à laquelle le Major Lorne avait eu une réaction allergique.

Le soir, John répondit à l'appel de McKay, quelques minutes avant qu'il ne retrouve Evan pour passer la soirée de leur un an, ensemble. Le scientifique avait intérêt à ce que ce soit important.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rodney ? »

« Suis-moi. »

« J'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer. »

« Tu parle t'es hors service dans deux minutes. » sourit McKay, sachant très bien que John n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'aller retrouver son amant. « Et puis, ce ne sera pas long, promis. »

« Ok, après toi. »

McKay se dirigea vers le premier transporteur et y entra, ils ressortirent à quelques couloirs de l'endroit où Rodney voulait amener son ami. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte, Radek fit appel au scientifique.

« Quoi ? »

« On a besoin de toi, tout de suite, dans ton labo. »

« 5 minutes. »

« Non, vraiment maintenant. »

« Ok. Bon, John tu rentre là, sur ta droite y a une autre porte qui mène à l'extérieur, tu trouveras ce que je voulais te montrer. »

« Comment je suis censé savoir ce que tu voulais me montrer. »

« T'inquiète pas, je te connais suffisamment, tu trouveras tout de suite. »

John regarda partir son ami, hésita à partir et retrouver Evan, mais il était sur que McKay le saurait s'il le faisait, et puis ça lui prendrait que quelques secondes le temps d'entrer et de sortir. Mais quand il passa la deuxième porte, il resta figé, Atlantis était magnifique tout le monde était d'accord la dessus, mais cet endroit, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sur sa droite il trouva sans doute ce dont Rodney lui avait parlait. En s'approchant il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une boîte il voulut l'ouvrit mais il perçu un mouvement sur sa gauche, il s'avança doucement, et découvrit son amant assis face à l'océan.

« Ev' ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?»

« John ? David m'as amené ici, mais il on eu besoin de lui dans son labo, il m'a demandé de l'attendre ici. Et toi ? »

« McKay. »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda le Major en désignant la boîte que tenait Sheppard entre ses mains.

« Je sais pas encore. J'allais l'ouvrir. »

John s'assit à côté de son second avant de soulever le couvercle. Ce qu'il vit l'arrêta dans son élan.

« John ? » Evan regarda l'intérieur de la boîte se demandant ce qui avait arrêté le Colonel.

Il fit une pause aussi, avant de prendre la photo qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Dessus John et lui était en train de s'embrasser sur un balcon de l'une des tours d'Atlantis. Personne n'était censé être là à ce moment.

John sortit la feuille qui accompagné la photo.

'_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la photo personne ne l'a vu… ou presque. Enfin personne qui ne savait pas déjà pour vous deux. Et la vidéo d'où je l'ai tiré à été effacé, mais vous feriez mieux d'être plus prudent si vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus par hasard. Enfin bref, j'imagine que vous avez déjà remarqué la beauté de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, en particulier Lorne avec votre œil d'artiste. On a trouvé cet endroit il y a à peu près deux semaines. On a pensé que c'était l'endroit parfait pour votre soirée._

_Alors, profitez-en bien ! _

_McKay.'_

'_Evan pas de problème, je me suis assuré que tu ne risquais pas de faire une réaction allergique pour gâcher votre soirée. Bon anniversaire, à tous les deux. David.'_

Après McKay et Parrish, Teyla, Carson, Radek, même Ronon, et les deux autres militaires de l'équipe de Lorne avaient laissés quelques mots à leurs attentions.

John sourit, et se tourna vers Evan. Ils s'embrassèrent. Plus tard, quand Evan était en train de s'endormir entre ses bras, John pensa à leurs amis. Ils avaient de la chance de les avoir, et même si cette année avec Evan l'avait rendu heureux, il était soulagé que d'autres personnes, en qui il avait confiance, même s'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça les membres de l'équipe de son amant, soient au courant pour eux.

Fin.


	32. Chapter 32

Et en voila une autre...

* * *

><p>John et son équipe venait de passer trois jours hors d'Atlantis, et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils passaient la porte pour enfin rentrer chez eux. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement le Colonel fut surpris de ne pas y voir son commandant en second. En effet, depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude d'être dans les environs de la porte lorsque l'un deux partait ou revenait, en particulier après une mission de plusieurs jours. Cependant, il ne s'en formalisa pas, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec ses co-équipiers.<p>

Après avoir vu Carson, John se dirigea vers le bureau d'Evan, mais ne l'y trouva pas, il continua sa route jusqu'au laboratoire de botanique où il trouva Parrish.

« Salut Doc ! »

David sursauta en entendant la voix du Colonel, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Colonel. Je peux vous aider ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Lorne ? »

« Pas depuis ce matin, quand je l'ai laissé au fond de son lit. »

A cette phrase John écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

David qui n'avait pas fait attention aux implications que pouvait laisser entendre sa phrase, sourit devant la tête du Colonel en réalisant ce qu'il avait du comprendre.

« Le Major Lorne est malade, une bonne grippe, je suis juste passé ce matin voir comment il allait, et lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. »

John sourit, il savait pourtant que Parrish était 'seulement' le meilleur ami d'Evan, et que ce dernier était fidèle.

« Merci, Doc. » Sur ce John se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Evan.

Lorsqu'il entra, il découvrit son amant allongé sur le ventre en train de dormir. Il s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur l'épaule dénudé du jeune homme sans le réveiller, avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Quand il sorti de la salle de bain, Evan remuer dans son sommeil, il allait sans doute se réveiller d'ici peu. En effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Lorne ouvrit légèrement les yeux, avant de se retourner pour se retrouver sur le dos. John s'approcha de lui, passant sa main dans les cheveux du Major, avant de se baisser pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur le front.

« John ? »

« C'est moi. Ca va ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je suis content que tu sois rentré. J'avais peur que t'es besoin d'une équipe de secours et que je ne puisse pas partir moi-même pour sauver tes fesses. »

« Moi aussi, je suis content d'être rentré. Et je te remercie mais je suis capable de sauver mes fesses tout seul. »

« Bien sur… »

John lui tira, puérilement, la langue.

« En tous cas j'aurais préféré te retrouver en meilleur forme. »

« J'imagine. » répondit Evan entre deux bâillements.

« Fatigué ? »

« Ouais. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne faire que dormir depuis que Carson m'a consigné dans mes quartiers, sous peine de m'enfermer à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. »

John s'installa dans le lit et attira le jeune homme contre lui. La tête de son second se posa sur son torse et il l'entoura de ses bras.

Fin.


	33. Chapter 33

Fic un petit peu différente. Lorne et Sheppard toujours présent évidemment, mais en tant qu'entremetteur cette fois. Alors le nouveau couple je crois pas qu'il y est une seule fic dessus. Sinon, toujours présent le Dr McKay, c'est beaucoup moins drôle sans lui ;)

* * *

><p>Lorne.<p>

Evan était assis sur un fauteuil, les pieds posés sur le bureau en face de lui et jouait avec une balle qu'il lançait en l'air avant de la rattraper. Tout en discutant avec David qui s'occupait d'une de ses plantes. Evan aimé bien cet endroit, les labos de botanique était calme et reposant, et il pouvait même venir avec son carnet de croquis en étant sur de toujours trouver quelque chose pour remplir l'une des pages.

Il se rappelait sa première mission après son arrivé sur Atlantis. Celle où ils avaient trouvé un wraith mort, Ronon et pendant un cours laps de temps le lieutenant Ford. Il se rappelait surtout le temps passé avec Parrish. Il n'avait jamais eu un quelconque a priori sur un scientifique, quelque soit son domaine, et il ne s'était jamais retrouvé avec un botaniste, mais il devait avouer que ça l'avait amusé, même si les exclamations du Doc l'avait inquiété plus d'une fois, il s'amusait de voir comment David s'émerveiller de toutes ses découvertes. Il était heureux d'avoir quitté le SGC, Atlantis était magnifique, et les gens avait qu'il vivait était géniaux, à commencer par son équipe. Reed et Coughlin, qui, malgré la différence de grades étaient devenus des amis, et David qui était rapidement devenu son meilleur ami, avec qu'il partageait tout. Entre autre, sa relation avec Sheppard.

Ca n'avait pas était facile au début, Sheppard n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié que Landry l'impose à lui. Mais avec le temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus, apprenant à se connaître jusqu'à devenir bien plus que des amis, maintenant ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, et heureux, il voulait que David arrive à son tour à s'ouvrir à la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

Le Lieutenant Danny Reed. Il avait vite remarqué les regards de David quand le lieutenant était dans son champ de vision, son sourire quand il entrait dans une pièce. Et l'inquiétude du botaniste quand le militaire avait été blessé un mois plus tôt. Bien sur lui et Coughlin l'avait été aussi, mais David été difficile à calmer principalement parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Pour une fois Evan avait séparé l'équipe en deux différemment, David et Reed d'un côté Coughlin et lui de l'autre. En voulant permettre à David de passer un peu de temps seul avec le militaire, ils étaient censés être sur une planète sans danger, mais ça avait mal tourné.

Evan pensé que les sentiments de David pouvait être partagé. Il se rappelait lorsque Reed s'était réveiller à l'infirmerie il était le seul présent, David s'était effondré une heure plus tôt après qu'il l'est ramené dans ses quartiers et Coughlin était parti de lui-même après insistance de son supérieur.

« Major ? »

« Lieutenant. Comment ça va ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. David ? »

« Il va bien. »

« Sur ? »

« Bien sur, vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça, ça fait deux jours que vous êtes inconscient j'ai réussi il y a à peine une heure à les faire aller dormir un peu dans leur quartiers. »

« Et vous ? »

« C'est moi le chef d'équipe, personne ne peut me donner d'ordre. »

Reed sourit.

« Il va bien maintenant, mais… »

« Il allait très bien quand on passé la porte, seulement inquiet pour vous, et se sentant coupable de votre état aussi. »

« Quand il se réveillera… »

« Il sera ici dans les cinq minutes vous pouvez en être sur. »

« Ce n'était pas sa faute. »

« Je sais, lieutenant. Mais à chaque fois que l'un de nous est blessé en voulant le protéger il se sent coupable. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Reposez-vous. »

2 heures plus tard, David avait fait son retour à l'infirmerie, trouvant le lieutenant réveillé.

« Salut. »

« Hey Doc ! Comment ça va ? »

« Bien. Je… »

« Hey, ce n'est pas votre faute, et puis je vais bien moi aussi, et je serai sur pied plus vite que vous ne le pensez. »

« Alors pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas encore ? »

« Ok, bien joué Doc. » sourit Reed.

* * *

><p>Reed.<p>

Après un entraînement avec son co-équipier et une douche, Reed se dirigeait vers les labos de botanique. Quand il arriva il découvrit le botaniste et son supérieur discuter, le Major assis dans une chaise, les pieds sur le bureau reposant juste à côté du doc appuyé contre celui-ci.

A chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient ensemble il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. David était un homme génial, un peu naïf parfois, mais tellement adorable et charismatique, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour tomber sous son charme. Mais bien sur il n'était pas le seul, Lorne aussi. Il n'avait pas su comment il avait fait pour cacher sa joie un mois plus tôt quand le Major l'avait laissé seul avec David. Peu de temps après il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas parce que les deux s'étaient disputé. Et puis tout s'était enchainé, et il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie.

Il resta en retrait les regardant. Il ne pouvait plus faire qu'une chose, être l'ami de David, il ne voulait surtout pas le rendre malheureux et apparemment il avait trouvé le bonheur avec le Major Lorne, alors qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y faire. Il fini par repartir discrètement, et retrouva son co-équipier à une table du mess.

« Lut. »

« Hey, ça a pas l'air d'aller. » pas grand monde le savait mais lui et Coughlin se connaissaient depuis quelques années, avant Atlantis. Et le sergent connaissait ses préférences et son attirance pour le Doc de leur équipe.

« Je reviens du labo de botanique. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule ? »

« David était pas tout seul, mais avec le Major. Comme d'habitude… » expliqua Reed alors que sa tête tombait sur ses avant bras posé sur la table.

« Je suis désolé Danny. »

* * *

><p>Sheppard.<p>

Assis à une table du mess avec son équipe il vit le lieutenant de l'équipe de son amant s'asseoir à la table d'à côté avec Coughlin.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la conversation. Evan lui avait parlé de David, et de ses sentiments pour le militaire. Et apparemment le militaire en question, avait les mêmes sentiments pour le scientifique, mais pensait que ce dernier et Lorne était ensemble.

Le Colonel sourit, s'excusa auprès de son équipe et se déplaça à la table d'à côté.

« Alors comme ça vous avez des sentiments pour le Docteur Parrish, Lieutenant. »

Reed releva la tête d'un coup. Merde ! Sheppard les avait entendus.

« Je… Euh… Non mon Colonel. »

« Arrêter Lieutenant je vous ai entendu tous les deux. »

La tête de Reed retomba au même endroit que quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est ce pas Sergent. »

« Euh, non Monsieur. » répondit Coughlin en regardant son équipier d'un air contrit.

« Vous attendez quoi alors ? Qu'il vienne vers vous ? D'après ce que j'ai compris ça risque de prendre du temps. Evan fait tout ce qu'il peut mais le Doc n'est pas assez sur de lui, il a peur de perdre votre amitié, voir même quand tant que militaire vous soyez dégouté qu'il puisse être gay. »

Reed avait relevé la tête et lui et Coughlin le regardaient ahuri pendant sa tirade.

« Quoi ? Oh arrêté, le Major Lorne n'a jamais été avec Parrish, c'est son meilleur ami c'est tout. Et si c'était le cas je peux vous dire qu'il passerait un sale quart d'heure votre chef d'équipe… Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous avez pas l'air de comprendre. Rodney ! »

« Oui ? » répondit le scientifique de sa table.

« Viens voir deux secondes. »

L'astrophysicien se rapprocha des 3 militaires.

« Tu veux bien leur dire ma réelle relation avec Lorne en dehors de nos heures de service. »

« Sur le fait que vous couchiez ensemble ? »

« Ouais. Même si je ne l'aurais pas vraiment formulé comme ça. »

« Oh oui désolé. » repris McKay en s'asseyant à côté du sergent face à Sheppard. « Sur le fait que vous êtes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, amoureux, et donc forcément que vous couchiez ensemble. »

« Ok, c'est bon merci Rodney. »

« Je t'en pris c'est toujours un plaisir. Mais pourquoi tu voulais qu'ils le sachent ? »

« Pour convaincre le jeune homme à côté de moi, de ne pas se fiait aux apparences et d'aller retrouver Parrish dans son labo et de l'embrasser même si Evan est là. »

« Oh. Parrish, hein. »

« Rodney ! »

« Quoi ? Je me renseigne c'est tout. »

Sheppard secoua la tête désespéré. Puis tourna la tête vers Reed.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sur que oui lieutenant. Aller, filer d'ici. »

« Merci Colonel. »

« C'était un plaisir Lieutenant. »

Les trois hommes le regardèrent partirent, avant que John se retourne vers le dernier de l'équipe de son amant.

« Et vous Coughlin, alors ? »

Le sergent sourit.

« Je vous le ferais savoir mon Colonel. »

« J'y compte bien. »

« John, il est déjà 3h. »

« Yep ! On est parti, à plus tard Sergent. »

* * *

><p>Coughlin.<p>

Pour être un commandant pas comme les autres Sheppard dépassé les limites. Au plus grand bonheur de son ami. Coughlin se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers les labos de botanique. Histoire d'être dans le coin.

* * *

><p>Reed arriva quelques minutes plus tard, à son emplacement de tout à l'heure. Lorne n'avait pas bougé, mais David était reparti s'occuper de l'une de ses plantes, il observa ses mains si délicate avec la plante qu'il manipulait. Il le vit rire à quelque chose que le Major avait dit, mais auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention. Quand il sentit Coughlin derrière lui.<p>

« Alors t'attends quoi ? »

Il l'attrapa par la manche et le tira un peu plus loin des autres membres de leur équipe.

« Je sais pas comment m'y prendre. »

« Vous y allez, et vous l'embrassez. »

« Colonel ? »

« Quoi, vous croyez que j'allais rater ça. »

« Je crois que je suis encore plus mal à l'aise maintenant. »

« Ok. Coughlin on devrait y aller. Mais je vais chercher Lorne avant, comme ça vous serez vraiment tranquille. »

« Merci, mon Colonel. »

« Salut Doc'. Ev' ? Je peux te voir une minute ? »

« Bien sur. Réfléchis-y David, vraiment. Et pas comme d'habitude où tu me dis oui, et tu reste boqué toujours sur la même chose.» dit Evan en suivant John.

« Coughlin ? Tout va bien. » demanda Lorne son regard passant d'un homme à l'autre.

« Oui, ça va t'inquiète. » répondit John en lui faisant signe de se taire et de le suivre.

Les trois hommes se déplacèrent dans le labo, trouvant un endroit pour vois les deux hommes sans être vu.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure, tu as juste besoin de savoir que ton scientifique ne va plus être célibataire longtemps. Enfin normalement. »

« Hey, salut Doc'. »

« Oh, bonjour Lieutenant. »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, vous avez loupé le Major Lorne de peu. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas pour ça que je venais, je suis hors service aujourd'hui, je m'ennuyais un peu alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous voir. »

« Oh… Merci. »

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Non, merci, j'ai presque fini. »

« Vous faites quoi après ? »

« Si vous voulez me traîner jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement… »

« Non Doc', j'en suis sorti il y a peu de temps avec Coughlin. »

« Oui, bien sur. »

« C'est moi, où c'est de la jalousie de la part de votre scientifique les gars ? » Sheppard se tut en sentant le poing de son amant atterrir sur son épaule.

« En faites j'aurais voulu vous parler. »

« Oh… »

« Et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment le dire. »

David arrêta ce qu'il faisait et s'essuya partiellement les mains, pleine de terre, sur son pantalon.

« Je… »

« Lieutenant ? »

David ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui suivit, le militaire avait laissé tomber d'essayer de lui dire et s'était rapproché, ses mains derrière sa nuque, et ses lèvres collés aux siennes. David écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermés, posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage du militaire et approfondi le baiser. Les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Reed posa son front contre celui du scientifique.

« Je t'aime David. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue du botaniste.

« Merde, non David je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… »

« Tais-toi. » ordonna Parrish, avant d'initier à son tour le baiser suivant.

Les trois hommes encore caché se dirigèrent lentement et sans bruit vers la sortie. Une fois dehors John expliqua à Evan la conversation qu'il avait surpris et à laquelle il s'était mêlé.

« Moi et David ? » demanda Evan en direction du sergent.

« Vous passez la plupart de votre temps ensemble, alors pourquoi pas. Ca n'aurait pas été plus surprenant que vous et le Colonel. »

Evan et John échangèrent un sourire.

« A part le Docteur McKay, ainsi que David, j'imagine, qui d'autre est au courant ? »

« Le reste de son équipe, Beckett et Zelenka. » répondit Evan.

* * *

><p>« Merci. »<p>

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Sheppard.

« David et Reed, tu es meilleur entremetteur que moi. »

« Parce que je savais pour les deux. Enfin je sais en quoi je pourrais me reconvertir au besoin. »

Evan sourit, avant d'embrasser John.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, l'équipe de John ainsi que celle d'Evan se retrouvaient pour un film. John et Evan étaient déjà installés sur le canapé, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla et Coughlin étaient là eux aussi.<p>

« Ils n'ont peut être pas l'intention de venir. Après tout c'est leur première soirée. »

Teyla échangea un regard d'interrogation avec Ronon.

« Que voulez vous dire Rodney. »

« Reed et Parrish. Oh c'est vrai vous n'êtes pas au courant, un couple de plus sur Atlantis. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, et c'est pas trop tôt. » déclara Evan.

John sourit avant d'embrasser son amant sur la tempe. Au moment où les deux derniers arrivés comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » demanda Rodney en les voyants s'asseoir loin l'un de l'autre. « Tout le monde est au courant, pas la peine de faire semblant. »

David dévisagea l'astrophysicien.

« Et oui Parrish tout le monde le sait. C'est à cause de John que le lieutenant est venu vous voir et vous a embrassé au milieu de votre labo. »

« Comment vous savez ça ? » demanda Reed.

« Sérieusement Lieutenant vous croyez que j'allais louper ça, on a juste ramené Evan avec nous mais on a assisté à la scène. »

Reed se mit à rougir violement.

« Hé Danny, ça va ? Tu sais on a peut être pas assisté à toute la scène. On est parti quand David t'as embrassé à son tour. »

Le soulagement du lieutenant ne passa pas inaperçu, particulièrement à Sheppard, Lorne et McKay.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ça lieutenant, pour être aussi soulagé, qu'ils soient partis avant ? »

Le pauvre militaire se remit à rougir, croisant le regard du botaniste.

« Rodney laissez le tranquille, je ne vous permettrez pas de mettre n'importe quel membre de mon équipe aussi mal à l'aise. Et puis on n'est pas là pour parler de leur vie privé. »

Le scientifique se renfrogna. « C'est beaucoup moins drôle. »

Reed envoya un regard reconnaissant à son supérieur, avant que le film commence enfin. David se déplaça venant se mettre contre le lieutenant. Evan se pencha légèrement.

« Je te l'avais dit que tout se passerais bien. »

« Merci. » répondit le botaniste en souriant.

Fin.


	34. Chapter 34

Merci pour tes reviews à chaque OS duneline.

Et en voilà un nouveau...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>John était allongé sur le lit sa tête reposant sur l'une de ses mains, il regardait Evan dormir à ses côtés. Il avait beaucoup hésité avant d'aller vers lui, mais le DADT abrogé l'avait poussé à le faire. Il regarda les paupières du jeune homme commençait à s'ouvrir, avant que ses yeux se fixe sur lui.<p>

« Salut. »

« Hey. »

Sheppard se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Ce soir tu es hors service ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être manger ensemble et passer la soirée ici ou dans mes quartiers. »

« John je… je crois qu'on devrait en restait là. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est presque huit heures tu devrais y aller. » dit Evan avant de se retourner dans le lit.

John n'en revenait pas, Lorne s'était servi de lui seulement pour le sexe ? Il se leva et récupéra ses affaires avant de sortir. Il se dirigea vers le mess, et prit deux tasses de café avant de prendre la direction du labo de McKay. Ce dernier accepta la tasse avec plaisir avant d'observer son ami.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes je croyais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je viens de passer la nuit avec Evan. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais, dans ce cas pourquoi ça va pas ? »

« Quand je lui ai proposé de passer la soirée ensemble il m'a dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'on en reste là.

« Je suis désolé John. Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je dois retrouver Elisabeth dans 5 minutes, j'te laisse. »

« A plus tard. »

Le scientifique regarda son ami partir, et décida de se mêler de cette affaire, il allait devoir trouver Lorne, et au plus vite. Il commença par ses quartiers, et c'est d'ailleurs là qu'il le trouva.

« Doc ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Oui, m'expliquer une chose ou deux, si vous me laissez entrer. »

« Bien sur, je vous en prie. »

Rodney attendit que la porte se referme.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« De quoi vous parlez, je n'ai rien fait. »

« Ah oui, et John alors ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne McKay. »

« Ca me concerne parce que vous faites souffrir l'un de mes amis. Vous ne savez surement pas ce que c'est. »

« Si. »

« J'en doute sérieusement Major. John voulait bien plus qu'une soirée sans lendemain.»

« Bien sur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aille voir ailleurs.»

« Non. »

« McKay j'ai déjà souffert d'une situation pareil. Ma dernière relation sur Terre, elle a duré quatre mois, et vous voulez savoir pourquoi elle s'est terminée ? Parce qu'au bout de quatre mois j'ai appris que pendant que je passais des soirées avec des amis ou ma famille, elle allait voir ailleurs. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait prouver à ses parents qu'elle était capable d'avoir une relation de plusieurs mois avec la même personne, bien sur elle a omis de leur dire que pendant tout ce temps elle couchait avec d'autres mecs. Et vous voulez que je fasse confiance à quelqu'un après ça, à Sheppard l'homme le plus plébiscité de la Cité que vous appeler vous-même Capitain Kirk ? »

« Je vois, je vais vous laissez. »

« Merci. »

Une fois à la porte, et avant de sortir McKay se retourna « Juste une chose Major, John vous aime. »

Une heure plus tard, quand John eut terminé avec la dirigeante d'Atlantis, Rodney le retrouva.

« Tu dois pas laisser tomber avec Lorne. »

« Rodney… »

« Non, écoute-moi d'abord. Je suis allé lui parler tout à l'heure. »

« Quoi ? »

« Attends, avant de t'énerver. Il a juste besoin de savoir qu'il peut avoir confiance en toi. Il a peur de souffrir, comme la dernière fois. Ton surnom de Capitain Kirk que je te donne n'arrange certainement pas les choses. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé. »

« Une imbécile est passée dans sa vie en se servant de lui. »

John retourna le problème dans tous les sens comment prouver à quelqu'un qu'il peut avoir confiance en vous ? C'est le lendemain alors qu'il aperçu Lorne sur l'un des balcons de la Cité qu'il se lança.

« Major ? » Evan tourna légèrement la tête faisant comprendre à son supérieur qu'il l'avait entendu.

« On peut parler ? »

« Bien sur. » répondit Lorne après quelques secondes de silence.

« McKay ma raconté ce que vous lui avez dit hier matin. »

« Génial… »

« Major, Evan… Je suis désolé que quelqu'un t'es fait ça, mais ce n'est pas mon intention, s'il y a une promesse que je peux te faire et que je suis sur de pouvoir toujours tenir c'est celle de ne jamais te faire souffrir intentionnellement. Je connais ma réputation de coureurs de jupons et Rodney qui m'appel Capitain Kirk n'arrange rien, mais j'ai toujours était fidèle. Je sais ce que c'est de se rendre compte que quelqu'un que vous aimez vous a trompé, et je ne le souhaite à personne, alors être cette personne, sans façon. S'il te plait, si tu as des sentiments pour moi, laisse-nous une chance. » John laissa passer quelques minutes de silence. « Je vais vous laissez, à plus tard Major. »

Evan entendit Sheppard rentrer, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Bien sur qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, et ils n'étaient pas nouveaux mais il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu quelques années plus tôt. Mais il devait bien admettre que depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis et sa rencontre avec le Colonel Sheppard il avait toujours eu confiance en lui comme commandant, comme ami aussi par la suite, alors pourquoi pas comme amant ?

Il fini par rentrer, et il trouva le Colonel dans le labo de McKay, seul.

« Colonel ? » John tourna la tête vivement en entendant la voix qui venait de l'appeler, mais ne dit rien regardant son second s'approcher de lui.

« Je… je crois que j'ai vraiment envi de nous laissez une chance, mais… »

« Jamais, Evan. Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. » déclara John, avant de se lever pour s'approcher de l'autre homme, il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque rapprochant leurs visages jusqu'à l'embrasser.

« Alors tu as des sentiments pour moi. »

« Depuis longtemps. »

John sourit avant d'embrasser de nouveau son second.

McKay qui pensait trouver son labo vide en arrivant fut agréablement surpris de trouver les deux militaires au milieu de celui-ci, mais préféra les interrompre.

« Euh… Si vous pouviez continuer ailleurs ça ne me dérangerais pas. »

Les deux hommes se détachèrent l'un de l'autre tournant la tête vers le scientifique.

« Oui, t'as raison, n'importe qui peut débarquer ici. » répliqua John en attrapant Evan par la main avant de le tirer à sa suite, et d'articuler un silencieux « merci » à son ami.

Rodney les regarda partir en souriant avant de se remettre au travail.

Fin.


	35. Chapter 35

Nouvelle fic... Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>3 semaines… 3 semaines… qu'Evan n'était pas rentré d'une mission qui aurait dû se dérouler sans problème, les autres membres de son équipe était rentré mais lui restait introuvable. Et plus le temps passait plus John était de mauvaise humeur. Tout les habitants d'Atlantis appréciaient le Colonel Sheppard et était au courant pour lui et Lorne. De ce fait il comprenait la réaction de Sheppard, mais il savait qu'en ce moment il fallait mieux éviter de trop s'approcher du Colonel.<p>

Même McKay ne savait plus comment faire avec son ami. Il espérait qu'ils allaient retrouver le Major, et le plus tôt possible. Pas uniquement pour Sheppard, même si ça permettrait de retrouver une ambiance un peu moins tendu sur la Cité mais aussi pour lui, il devait bien avouer que Lorne était devenu l'un de ses plus proche amis. McKay voulait vraiment parler avec son ami mais il ne savait quoi dire, qu'Evan était toujours en vie et qu'ils le retrouveraient un jour ? Il n'en savait rien, il l'espéré comme tout le monde, mais ne pouvait pas l'affirmer. Il se dirigea vers le mess espérant trouver John et essayer de lui remonter le moral même s'il serait sans aucun doute maladroit pour ça. Mais lorsqu'il arriva il découvrit que John n'était pas seul mais avec le Docteur Parrish. Il aurait dû y penser avant, si une personne sur Atlantis était aussi bouleversé que John de la disparition du Major c'était évidemment le scientifique de son équipe, qui plus est son meilleur ami. Il les observa discuter quelques minutes avant de repartir les laissant seuls.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles du commandant en second d'Atlantis, et Landry parlait à Sheppard d'un nouveau second, si le Colonel était resté impassible devant le Général dès que la porte et la communication furent fermés son poing rencontra le mur le plus proche, personne dans la salle de contrôle ne dit un mot, comprenant la colère du Colonel, personne sur Atlantis voulait quelqu'un d'autre que Lorne à sa place.<br>McKay réalisa que John devait revivre la disparition de Ford, où il avait été complètement impuissant, et que Landry avait poussé vers lui un nouveau second. Nouveau second avec qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal au début, le mettant à distance à cause de Landry, et qui avait fini par la relation que tout le monde connaissait sur Atlantis. Ce qui rendait la disparition de Lorne encore plus douloureuse à John.

Une équipe était censée partir en mission ce même jour mais le matin lors d'un entrainement le chef d'équipe s'était fait une entorse à la cheville. John avait sauté sur l'occasion pour que ce soit son équipe qui s'en occupe, ça lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu, au lieu de tourner comme un lion en cage, bien sur Elisabeth lui avait promis au moins cinq fois de le prévenir au moindre signe d'Evan.

2 heures plus tard, John, Rodney, Ronon et Teyla passaient la porte. Ils parcoururent la planète plus d'une heure avant de tomber sur un village. Les voyants arriver le peuple se tint près à se défendre. John s'approche lentement accompagné de Teyla.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, je suis le Colonel John Sheppard, et ce sont mes amis, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. » voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet, John lâcha son arme leur montrant ses mains en évidence tout en sachant qu'au moindre problème Ronon réagirait dans la seconde.

Il ne se passa rien de plus jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un homme, à sa tenu et prestance, John en conclut que c'était leur chef.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Colonel John Sheppard, et mes amis, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex et le Docteur Rodney McKay. Nous avons traversés la porte des étoiles il y a environ une heure pour explorer votre planète, mais nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous venons d'Atlantis. »

A ces mots les yeux du chef s'illuminèrent.

« Atlantis ? Suivez-moi. »

Les quatre hésitèrent un instant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ils ne vous feront rien. »

John lui emboita le pas suivit de son équipe. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une habitation.

« Colonel suivez-moi. »

John fit signe à son équipe de rester là, se tenant près à toute éventualité, et suivit l'homme à l'intérieur qui lui fit signe en direction d'un lit.

« Je crois que cette personne fait partie de votre peuple. »

John le dévisagea, la seule personne qui pourrait se trouver là, car il n'était pas sur Atlantis depuis plus d'un mois était Evan. Il s'approcha doucement et découvrit son commandant en second endormi et en sueur.

« Ev'. » souffla John en posant une main sur son front qui était brûlant de fièvre. « Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Il a traversé l'anneau il y a quelques jours et deux de mes hommes l'ont trouvés souffrant ils l'ont ramenés ici. Il n'a pas était conscient très souvent, juste assez pour nous dire d'où il venait. Nous avons essayé de le soigner mais rien n'y fait. »

« Merci. Rodney ! »

McKay entra à son tour.

« Oui ? »

« Dis à Ronon et Teyla de repartir en vitesse sur Atlantis et de ramener Beckett et un Jumper. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est Lorne mais il est brûlant de fièvre. »

Rodney fit demi-tour aussi sec et quelques secondes plus tard regarda ses deux amis repartir vers la porte des étoiles, avant d'aller retrouver John.

« C'est bien l'un de vos hommes alors. »

« Oui. Evan est mon second, il a disparu depuis plus d'un mois. On pensait ne jamais le retrouver. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. »

« C'est normal. »

¾ d'heures plus tard John entendit le bruit d'un jumper survoler le village. Il laissa Rodney auprès d'Evan est sorti en compagnie du chef, le rassurant que c'était bien ses amis et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de ce vaisseau. Carson posa le jumper le plus près possible dans un espace dégagé avant de descendre et de retrouver John. Il fut près d'Evan en moins d'une minute.

« Depuis combien de temps est –il dans cet état ? »

« Nous l'avons trouvé il y a quatre jours. »

« Si c'était la grippe comme il y parait il devrait y avoir eu une amélioration depuis, il ne devrait pas être aussi brûlant. »

« Carson ? »

« Avec sa respiration difficile en plus, je crains qu'il est un pneumonie ajouté à une grippe, il faut le ramener sur Atlantis le plus rapidement possible. »

« Ronon. »

Le Satédien n'eut pas besoin de plus pour prendre Lorne dans ses bras est l'emmener vers le jumper suivit de près par Beckett.

« Encore merci. Nous devons le ramener immédiatement mais nous reviendrons avec plaisir si vous nous le permettait. »

« Bien sur, et se sera un plaisir d'avoir de ses nouvelles. »

« Alors à très bientôt. »

John se dirigea rapidement vers le jumper, laissant les commandes à McKay il resta auprès d'Evan et Carson pendant tout le voyage. A un moment John vit les yeux d'Evan s'ouvrir légèrement.

« John ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, on te ramène sur Atlantis. »

Evan sourit avant de refermer à nouveau les yeux.

Une fois arrivé sur Atlantis, Carson emmena Evan directement à l'infirmerie, c'est là que l'équipe du Major retrouva celle de Sheppard.

« Comment il va ? »

« Carson pense à une grippe doublée d'une pneumonie. »

Ils s'assirent en attendant que Carson vienne leur donner des nouvelles de Lorne, sauf Sheppard qui faisait les cent pas. Elisabeth les rejoignit au moment où le Docteur Beckett sortit.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Une grippe et une pneumonie combinée ne sont jamais très bon, et je me demande comment il a fait pour résister jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela dit je ne peux pas vraiment me pronostiquer sur l'évolution de son état. Je lui ai donné tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ait une chance de s'en remettre mais c'est lui seul qui pourra s'en sortir. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais il a besoin de calme. »

« D'accord merci Doc. »

« On devrait peut être ne pas tous y aller pour le laisser se reposer, je le verrais plus tard. » déclara Teyla.

Ronon, Elisabeth et Rodney acquiescèrent, et la suivirent laissant les membres de l'équipe d'Evan et John y aller.

Une fois à ses côtés John lui prit la main. L'équipe d'Evan fini par partir un par un en aillant la promesse d'être prévenu au moindre changement dans l'état de santé de leur chef d'équipe, laissant John seul avec son amant.

Il fallu plusieurs jours à Evan avant d'ouvrir les yeux alors que John assis à ses côtés dormait. Le Major posa ses yeux sur lui avant d'apercevoir un mouvement derrière son amant et de découvrir David qui venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci arrêta une infirmière qui passait à ses côtés lui demandant de prévenir Beckett avant de s'approcher de son ami.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Evan voulu répondre mais avait la gorge sèche et aucun son ne voulut sortir, Carson arriva avec de la glace pilée au grand plaisir du militaire qui récupéra sa voix, encore faible, mais suffisante pour aligner deux mots.

« J'ai connu mieux. »

Carson fit un examen rapide sur son patient, constatant que son état s'était grandement améliorer, il devrait rester encore quelques jours à l'infirmerie mais il en était sur maintenant, le militaire récupérerait entièrement.

L'équipe d'Evan ainsi que celle de John et Elisabeth furent au courant du réveil du Major, et la nouvelle parcouru rapidement toute la Cité. John se réveilla avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive et se retint de sauter de joie en voyant les yeux de son amant. Il lui sourit, et quand Carson lui affirma qu'il allait bien l'embrassa sagement, ce n'était pas le moment pour un baiser qui lui couperait le souffle, surtout lorsqu'il entendit leurs amis arriver.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard Evan était sortit de l'infirmerie et se trouvait être en pleine forme, au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde, alors lorsque le Dédale arriva avec celui qui devait être le nouveau commandant en second de Sheppard, celui-ci jubila à l'idée de voir la tête de Caldwell quand il lui dirait que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il lui imposerait un nouveau second, que, il en était sur, Landry avait choisi avec soin pour lui rendent la vie dure. Personne sur Terre ou sur le Dédale ne savait pour lui et Lorne et heureusement sinon ils ne seraient surement plus là depuis longtemps.<p>

« Colonel Sheppard, ravi de vous voir. »

« Colonel Caldwell. »

« Je vous présente votre nouveau commandant en second le Major Miller. »

« Désolé de vous contredire mon Colonel, mais le Major Miller n'est pas, et ne sera pas mon second. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Caldwell avant de voir le Major Lorne descendre les marche de la salle de contrôle vers eux et de s'arrêter aux côtés de Sheppard.

« Colonel. »

« Major. Depuis quand êtes vous rentrer ? »

« Une dizaine de jours, et il est sorti de l'infirmerie il y a deux jours, et de nouveau en service depuis ce matin. Un problème Colonel ? » déclara Sheppard.

« Aucun. Ravi de vous savoir en bonne santé et de retour parmi nous Major. »

« Merci, Colonel. »

« Ah. John, Evan vous êtes là, vous pouvez venir avec moi, j'ai besoin de vous dans mon labo. » déclara McKay en descendant à son tour les marches.

« Bien sur. Colonel vous connaissez la Cité pas besoin d'une escorte pour que vous trouviez le bureau du Docteur Weir. »

« Non merci Sheppard. »

Les trois hommes s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre le laboratoire du scientifique. Pendant que Caldwell se dirigeait vers le bureau de la dirigeante avec Miller.

« Colonel Caldwell ravi de vous voir, le voyage c'est bien passé ? »

« Très bien. Mais nous avons un problème Docteur. »

« Lequel ? »

« Le Major Miller » commença Caldwell en désignant l'homme à ses cotés « est venu ici pour prendre la place de commandant en second du Colonel Sheppard. »

« Oui, mais comme vous le savez déjà le Major Lorne est de retour. »

« Cela dit le général Landry à désigné le Major Miller… »

« Colonel. Le Major Lorne est le commandant en second du Colonel Sheppard depuis plus de quatre ans. Et il n'y a aucune raison que cela change. Le Major Miller devait prendre sa place car il avait disparu, mais il est de retour, il est donc logique qu'il garde sa place. »

« Vous auriez tenu le même discours si le lieutenant Ford était revenu ? »

« Sauf qu'il y a une différence entre ces deux cas. Si le lieutenant Ford était revenu il aurait eu un grade inférieur à celui du Major Lorne, mais dans le cas présent Lorne et Miller ont le même grade et il est impensable de donner à Miller la place de Lorne. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Colonel, le Major Lorne est dans le programme Stargate depuis plus longtemps que Miller, il l'est même depuis plus longtemps que vous et moi, et il est sur Atlantis depuis plus de quatre ans, et je crois pouvoir dire que sans Sheppard et Lorne, Atlantis aurait sombré depuis bien longtemps. Tout ce que vous voulez Colonel c'est remplacer le Major Lorne par quelqu'un qui ne se rapprocherait pas autant de Sheppard jusqu'à prendre sa défense, mais c'est pour ça qu'Atlantis est toujours là, parce que le Major Lorne soutient le Colonel, mais est aussi capable de le contredire lorsque cela est nécessaire. Alors non Colonel, le Major Miller ne remplacera pas le Major Lorne. Et si vous essayez je peux vous assurer que vous allez vous mettre toutes les personnes sur Atlantis à dos. »

Cinq jours plus tard le Dédale repartait vers la Terre. Le soir John trouva Evan sur le balcon de ses quartiers. Il s'approcha et vint enlacer son amant déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. Evan se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son supérieur. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Et les jours passaient à l'infirmerie n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'intimité aux deux hommes, et lorsque le Dédale était sur Atlantis les deux militaires évitaient de se retrouver le soir ne voulant pas risquer de se faire prendre par Caldwell. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu vraiment de temps pour eux depuis le retour de Lorne et pendant cette soirée ils allaient pouvoir enfin se retrouver. Et ils en profitèrent.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin John était dans le bureau du Docteur Weir.<p>

« Je leur ai promis de revenir et grâce à eux nous avons retrouvé Evan, je pensais aller leur faire une petite visite. »

« Bien sur. Vous pensiez y aller aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous n'avons aucune urgence, je me dis que ce serais une sortie sympa. »

« Pour vous évitez la pile de paperasse qui vous attends sur votre bureau ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Elisabeth sourit, pas dupe du tout « Vous pouvez y aller Colonel, cependant je crois que le Docteur McKay a prévu autre chose pour sa journée. »

« On peut se passer de lui, pour aujourd'hui, en faites je pensais y aller avec Lorne et son équipe. »

« Très bien, allez-y Colonel. Dans deux heures ? »

« Merci. »

2 heures plus tard l'équipe de Lorne et de Sheppard moins McKay, qui avait confirmé à Sheppard qu'il était occupé toute la journée et avait autre chose à faire qu'une ballade sur une autre planète, étaient prêtes à partir.

A peine arrivé au village le chef les reconnu, et particulièrement Lorne, vers qu'il se dirigea.

« Ravi de vous voir en si bonne forme. »

« Merci, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Je vous en pris. » répondit le chef se tournant vers les membres de l'équipe du Major.

« Oh, je vous présente le Lieutenant Reed, le sergent Coughlin et le Docteur Parrish, l'équipe du Major Lorne. »

* * *

><p>Quatre heures plus tard ils repartaient du village, avec de nouveaux alliés dans la galaxie de Pégase. John resta légèrement en arrière pendant le chemin du retour, pour observer son amant au milieu de son équipe. Heureux d'avoir pu le ramener en vie, parmi ses amis, sa famille Atlante.<p>

Fin.


	36. Chapter 36

2 ans plus tard... Juste une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit après avoir revu le dernier épisode de la série.

Post Saison 5. Après le retour d'Atlantis sur Terre, j'ai toujours pensé que la Cité devait retourner dans la Galaxie de Pégase. Mais ce n'est peut être pas l'avis de la CIS, jusqu'à ce que le Colonel Sheppard avec un peu d'aide réussisse à les convaincre que la place d'Atlantis est dans Pégase, à aider la lutte contre les Wraiths. Sauf que cela prend environ 3 mois à Sheppard pour les convaincre, 3 mois pendant lesquels les militaires de l'expédition ont été réaffectés aux quatre coins du monde, et que Ronon et Teyla sont repartis dans la galaxie de Pégase.

* * *

><p>Sheppard entra une fois de plus dans un bureau dont il avait bien trop l'habitude maintenant, et trouva les membres de la CIS derrière la grande table. Il commençait à croire qu'Atlantis resterait sur Terre, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.<p>

« Colonel Sheppard. Asseyez-vous. »

John fit ce qu'on lui dit et resta silencieux observant les personnes devant lui.

« Après de longues discussions, nous avons décidés que la Cité d'Atlantis était plus utile dans la Galaxie de Pégase. »

A ces mots John retint un sourire, et essaya de rester de marbre.

« Tous les militaires et scientifiques de l'expédition vont être contactés pour leur proposer de repartir sur Atlantis, bien sûr aucun d'eux n'y sera contraint. Nous avons pensé que vous voudrez annoncer la nouvelle vous même au Docteur McKay. »

« En effet. »

« Atlantis repartira dans la Galaxie de Pégase dans une semaine. Cela devrait laisser le temps à l'expédition d'être au complet. »

« Merci. »

« Vous pouvez disposer, Colonel. »

John ne se fit pas prier et quitta le bureau, quelques minutes plus tard il était face à son ordinateur et envoya un appel vidéo à McKay.

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier en répondant.

« Hey, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux John, je suis un peu occupé là. »

« Tu es seul ? »

« Oui. »

« On rentre. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Atlantis, Pégase. »

« La CIS a donné son accord ? » demanda McKay plus du tout intéressé par ce qu'il faisait juste avant.

« Oui. Dans un semaine. »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Ronon et Teyla ? »

« On les retrouvera une fois sur place. »

« Quand est-ce que je peux retrouver mon labo ? »

« Dans une semaine au plus tard, maintenant si tu veux. »

« Laisse-moi une soirée avec ma sœur et je te rejoins. »

« Bonne soirée Rodney. »

« A toi aussi John. »

Les deux amis se déconnectèrent, et John regarda l'écran de son ordinateur, il aurait aimé annoncer la nouvelle à Evan aussi. Plus de deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, le Major avait été envoyé en Afghanistan, et à chaque fois que John y pensait cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'avait pas pu contacter directement Evan depuis son départ, il essayait autant que possible de récupérer des informations le concernant mais depuis trois semaines il n'avait aucune nouvelle.

Le lendemain, John retrouva Atlantis après avoir été téléporté par le Dédale. Il se retrouva seul au milieu de la salle de contrôle, il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait découvert la Cité, puis trouva étrange de se retrouver seul à cet endroit. La salle de contrôle était l'un des lieux où il y avait toujours du monde, mais à ce moment il était complètement seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un faisceau lumineux apparaître à côté de lui et que McKay se matérialise. Il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Rodney jeta un œil tout autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que rien n'avait bougé.

« Bien joué John. »

« J'étais sur le point d'abandonner. »

« Quand arrive les premiers membres de l'expédition ? »

« Pas avant demain. »

« La Cité est à nous ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Tu as toujours ta voiture dans tes quartiers ? »

« Mes affaires n'ont pas bougé. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers leur quartier respectifs, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de contrôle cinq minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, les premiers membres de l'expédition à avoir de nouveau répondu présent arrivèrent sur Atlantis. Sheppard et McKay étaient en haut de la salle de contrôle appuyés contre la rambarde, tout le monde les salua rapidement avant de repartir s'installer dans leurs anciens quartiers. Seuls quelques personnes ne quittèrent pas tout de suite la salle et montèrent les marches. John fut heureux de retrouver Carson et Radek ainsi que les deux militaires de l'équipe d'Evan.

Les jours suivants d'autres personnes arrivèrent et la Cité reprenait vie. Rodney et Radek passaient déjà leur temps dans les labos, Carson remettait de l'ordre à l'infirmerie et John espérait chaque jour voir Evan parmi les derniers arrivant, mais toujours rien. Reed et Coughlin étaient présents à chaque arrivée aussi, attendant avec autant d'impatience que lui de voir les deux autres membres de leur équipe apparaître enfin. Ils durent attendre le 4e jour pour voir arriver le Docteur Parrish qui monta les marches en les voyant postés en haut de la salle de contrôle.

Le 5e jour passa, puis le 6e mais toujours aucun signe d'Evan, et personne ne devait arriver le lendemain, ils étaient censé repartir pour Pégase, et tout le reste de l'expédition était là, sauf Lorne.

« Chuck, vous pouvez me mettre en lien avec la CIS. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur. »

« Colonel Sheppard, on allait vous appelez, prêt à partir ? »

« Pas tout à fait. »

« Je suis sûr que les derniers préparatifs seront vite fini. »

« McKay s'en occupe. Mais j'ai un autre problème. »

« Lequel ? »

« Où est le Major Lorne ? »

« Nous... nous n'avons pas pu le contacter. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous sommes entrés en contact avec le Colonel Mills mais personne ne sait où se trouve le Major Lorne, il a été porté disparu il y a deux semaines. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Vous avez bien entendu Colonel. »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant ? »

« Colonel, le Major Lorne n'est plus sous vos ordres, cela ne vous concerne plus. »

« Vous plaisantez, une fois que vous avez donné votre feu vert pour qu'Atlantis reparte vous auriez dû m'avertir ! »

« Le Major Lorne n'est plus l'un de vos hommes Colonel. »

« Le Major Lorne est mon commandant en second, je ne partirais pas sans savoir où il se trouve. »

« Colonel, Atlantis doit quitter la Terre demain à 14:00 heure locale. Si vous voulez utiliser ce temps pour retrouver le Major Lorne allez-y, mais l'heure de départ ne changera pas, et Atlantis quittera la Terre que vous y soyez ou non. »

La communication fut coupée et John se tourna vers Chuck.

« Colonel ? »

« On va le retrouver. » dit John plus pour lui-même que pour n'importe qui d'autre, avant de se diriger vers le labo de McKay.

_« Reed, Coughlin, labo de McKay, maintenant. »_

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans le laboratoire du scientifique quelques minutes plus tard.

« McKay vous pouvez localiser un de nos hommes ? »

« Sur Atlantis ? »

« Sur Terre ? »

« Euh, oui, s'il a toujours sa balise. »

« Je doute que Lorne s'en soit débarrassé. »

« Lorne ? »

« La CIS vient de m'apprendre qu'il avait disparu quelque part en Afghanistan il y a deux semaines. »

« Ils ne t'en on a parlé plus tôt ? »

« Non, parce que d'après eux Lorne ne fait plus parti de mes hommes, donc ça ne me regarde pas, résultat on a jusqu'à demain 14:00 pour le retrouver. »

« Je l'ai. » dit Rodney, et John se pencha par dessus son épaule, il ne connaissait pas cette région de l'Afghanistan, il contacta Landry qui l'autorisa à se rendre sur place sans discuter, ce qui surpris John.

« Le Colonel Caldwell vous téléportera sur place, mais vous devrez vous mettre en contact avec le Colonel Mills, et une fois en Afghanistan ne comptez pas que le Dédale vous téléporte où vous voulez, ce serait trop risqué. Il y a un endroit à un kilomètre où le Dédale peut vous amener sans danger. »

« Merci, Général. » déclara Sheppard avant que la communication soit coupée. « Reed, Coughlin, vous venez ? »

« La question est inutile Colonel. »

« Salle de contrôle dans dix minutes. » les deux militaires acquiescèrent et partirent se préparer.

« Tiens, un détecteur de signe de vie. »

« On est prêt a partir pour Pégase ? »

« Oui. Je pourrais te guider vers Lorne une fois que tu seras sur place. Et si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps supplémentaire je dirais à la CIS qu'on a eu un problème que j'ai besoin de résoudre avant de faire décoller la Cité. »

« Ils se douteront de quelque chose. »

« Et alors ? »

John sourit et partit se préparer à son tour, quand il arriva dans la salle de contrôle tous les membres de l'expédition étaient déjà au courant pour Lorne. Il retrouva Reed et Coughlin en compagnie du Docteur Parrish visiblement inquiet.

« On va le ramener Doc. » tenta de rassurer John.

« Je sais. »

_« Colonel Caldwell on est prêt. »_

« Colonel Mills ? » demanda Sheppard en entrant sous une tente.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur. »

« Colonel Sheppard. »

« Je n'ai pas était mis au courant de votre visite Colonel. »

« Disons qu'elle est non prévu. »

« Je vois, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

« Je suis à la recherche du Major Lorne. »

« Vous devez savoir qu'il a été porté disparu il y a deux semaines. »

« En effet. Et je sais où il se trouve mais je n'ai pas mis les pieds en Afghanistan depuis un moment et jamais dans la région où il a été localisé, j'ai besoin de quelques renseignements sur la situation actuelle. »

« Vous savez où il est. »

« Oui. »

« Comment ? »

« Ce serait trop long à vous expliquez, et je suis limité en temps. »

« Très bien. » annonça Mills à contre-coeur. « Quelle région ? »

Sheppard s'avança et désigna une partie sur la carte.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

« Si Colonel. »

« Vous vous rendez compte que ce serait du suicide. »

« J'ai l'habitude. »

« Vous ? Vous allez me dire que vous faites partie des Colonels qui vont encore sur le terrain. »

« Et apparemment, vous préférez rester derrière un bureau pendant que vos hommes risquent leur vie. Mais je ne suis pas là pour débattre là dessus, j'ai seulement besoin de renseignements. »

Il fallu près d'une heure et demie à Mills pour donner toutes les informations qu'il avait et conseiller le chemin le plus sécurisé. A la fin, John sortit une tablette de son sac et contacta McKay.

« Comment ça se passe ? »

« Combien de temps pour arriver à l'endroit où se trouve Lorne par le chemin le plus court ? »

« 3 heures de là où tu es. »

« Ok, Mills nous donne un itinéraire qui me paraît plus long, mais qui doit être plus sécurisé, je te l'envoie. »

« Compte une heure de plus. » dit Rodney après avoir étudié rapidement le plan.

« 8 h aller-retour, et il est pas loin de 22h à San Francisco, ce qui nous laisse... 6 heures de marge pour trouver Lorne si tout se passe bien sur le trajet. »

« On a connu pire John. »

« C'est certain. La CIS ? »

« Pas très heureux que tu sois parti à la recherche de Lorne, mais Landry te soutient, étonnant non ? »

« Tout arrive. On doit y aller je te recontacte dès que possible. »

« Fais attention à toi, parce que d'habitude c'est Lorne qui vient nous sortir des problèmes. »

« Salut Rodney ! » dit John en coupant la liaison. « Reed, Coughlin on y va. »

« Trois hommes, vous n'êtes pas sérieux Colonel. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dire combien d'hommes j'ai besoin pour cette mission. »

John sortit ses lunettes de soleil et quitta la tente accompagné de Reed et Coughlin, ils étaient à la sortie du camp militaire quand qu'ils furent arrêtés par deux hommes qui avaient été présent pendant tout l'entretien avec Mills.

« Colonel Sheppard ? »

« Oui ? »

« On peut vous accompagnez ? »

« Mills vous... »

« Non. Il n'est pas au courant, après l'arrivée du Major Lorne ici c'était moins stressant, je sais pas ce qu'il avait fait mais Mills nous tombaient dessus beaucoup moins pour tout et n'importe quoi, et depuis sa disparition Mills n'a pratiquement rien fait pour le retrouver, alors si on peut aider à retrouver le Major... en plus on connaît la région. »

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous risquez à votre retour ? »

« On en est conscient Colonel. »

« Bien, nom et grade ? »

« Lieutenant Weaver. »

« Lieutenant Kemp. »

« C'est parti. »

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda Parrish en entrant dans la laboratoire de McKay avec deux tasses de café.

« Ils viennent de partir, grâce à leurs balises on peut suivre leur progression. » répondit McKay, en récupérant une tasse.

« Alors on ne peut rien faire à part attendre. »

« Je sais c'est frustrant. »

Parrish s'installa dans un fauteuil.

« Quand on m'a dit qu'Atlantis repartait et que je pouvais reprendre mes fonctions j'étais sûr de retrouver Evan en arrivant, qu'il serait l'un des premiers ici. »

En arrivant à proximité de ce qui ressemblait à un camp temporaire installé entre deux maisons en pierre, Sheppard s'arrêta et ressorti sa tablette, ils y étaient, la balise de Lorne indiquait qu'il se trouvait ici. John fit signe à tout le monde de se replier un peu plus loin.

« D'après les informations que McKay m'a donné, Lorne est ici. Quelle heure pour qu'il fasse nuit ? »

« Vers 20 h en ce moment. » répondit Weaver.

« Soit dans environ 3h30. »

McKay se réveilla en sursaut au bruit qui retentit dans le labo. Il regarda son écran et activa la liaison avec John.

« Tout se passe bien ? » demanda-t-il à peine la liaison faite.

« On a mis un peu plus de 4 heures mais on y est, on va devoir attendre quelques heures pour que la nuit tombe ici. Comment ça se passe de ton côté. »

« Rien de nouveau, seulement Parrish qui s'est endormi dans mon labo il y a une heure. »

« Tu peux contacter Landry ? Lui dire où on en est, et que je l'appellerais quand on sera en sécurité avec Lorne ? »

« Bien sûr. Comment est Mills ? »

« Je préfère traiter avec la CIS qu'avec lui. »

« A ce point. »

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

« Sheppard est à quelques mètres de Lorne. » répondit McKay en se tournant vers le botaniste qui venait de se réveiller.

« Vraiment ? »

« Parrish ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Bonjour Colonel. » dit David en apparaissant sur l'écran.

« Salut Doc. »

« Comment va Evan ? »

« On en sait rien encore, on a besoin qu'il fasse nuit pour intervenir, alors on attends pour l'instant. »

Sheppard vit Reed lui faire signe.

« Reed veut vous parler Doc. » annonça Sheppard en passant la tablette au lieutenant.

« Hey David. T'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer et on ramène Lorne en un seul morceau. On a connu des situations biens pires que celle-ci. »

« Je sais. » soupira le scientifique.

« Tu devrais aller dormir dans un lit, et pas un fauteuil. Sinon le Major va me tuer de pas avoir pris soin de toi pendant son absence. »

« Il n'est même pas au courant pour notre retour sur... »

« Doc. On est pas seul ici. »

« Quoi ? »

« Deux lieutenants de Mills nous accompagnent, alors... »

« Oh... »

« Va dormir, de toute façon on ne risque pas de pouvoir vous recontacter avant d'être rentré dans le camp de Mills. »

« Faites attention à vous. »

« Comme toujours Doc. » finit Reed avant de repasser la tablette à Sheppard.

« Tu devrais aller dormir aussi Rodney, comme l'a dit Reed on va pas pouvoir rétablir un contact avant plusieurs heures. »

« Et si je dors quand tu appel ? »

« Zelenka répondra, ou Chuck, tu sais qu'ils te préviendront au moindre contact de notre part. »

« Hum... je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

La liaison fut coupée une fois de plus et John laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, avant de jeter un œil à sa montre, encore 3 heures.

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici avec Mills ? » demanda Sheppard.

« 8 mois. » répondit Kemp. « On est arrivé en même temps. »

« Pourquoi l'armée ? »

« Mon père faisait partie de l'armée de l'air, et il était ma seul famille, j'ai vécu au milieu de tout ça toute ma vie, quand mon père est mort il y a 6ans, je ne me suis pas posé de question sur ce que je voulais faire et je me suis engagé quand j'ai eu mes 18 ans. » répondit Weaver.

« C'était une bonne solution pour échapper à ma famille, mes parents ont toujours idéalisé mon grand frère, ce que je pouvais faire n'était jamais assez bien, et mon frère n'hésitait pas à me casser devant tout le monde. J'ai enfin pu m'éloigner, et ne plus avoir l'impression de ne jamais être à la hauteur. » déclara Kemp.

Sheppard les observa quelques secondes, il savait que plusieurs anciens militaires d'Atlantis ne repartaient pas avec eux. Il se demanda si Weaver et Kemp seraient prêt à se joindre à eux, si l'occasion leur était proposé. John se recentra sur la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient ici et sortit ses jumelles pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passait dans le camp. Mais tout était calme ainsi qu'aux alentours.

Les trois heures passèrent et la nuit tomba finalement.

« Ok, il y a deux bâtiments, la localisation n'est pas suffisamment précise pour savoir dans lequel il se trouve. Reed, Coughlin vous prenez le plus à l'Est, Weaver, Kemp vous venez avec moi. »

Ils arrivèrent à entrer dans les bâtiments sans difficulté, évitant ou neutralisant les gardes grâce aux détecteurs de signe de vie. A l'intérieur ce fut plus facile que prévu, la plupart des portes étaient fermés et il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, ils n'attendaient personne ce soir. Sheppard trouva des escaliers menant au sous-sol il les descendit lentement, un garde se trouvait en bas des escaliers mais au moment où celui-ci perçu un bruit derrière lui et se retourna Sheppard avait son arme de braquer sur lui.

« Où est-il ? »

« Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun militaire américain ici, et vous gardez un couloir vide. Weaver, Kemp. »

Les deux militaires s'approchèrent et s'occupèrent du garde qui regarda Sheppard ouvrir la porte juste en face. Le Colonel fit un rapide tour de la pièce avant de voir Lorne allongé par terre, il s'approcha.

« Evan. » appela-t-il avant de le secouer légèrement. Le Major gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« John ? »

« Salut. »

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Tu es blessé ? »

« Je dirais quelques belles contusions et peut être une entorse au poignet, mais je vais bien. »

« Ok, sortons d'ici. »

John tendit une main à Evan qui l'a prit pour se relever et récupéra ensuite l'arme que Sheppard lui tendait. Ils sortirent de la pièce, et enfermèrent le garde à l'intérieur après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait plus d'arme ni de moyen de communiquer.

« Reed, on a Lorne, on se retrouve dehors. »

En entendant l'annonce de Sheppard, Reed sourit et fit signe à Coughlin qu'ils faisaient demi-tour.

Il leur fallu près d'un quart d'heure pour réussir à sortir sans se faire repérer, et se retrouver à l'endroit où ils avaient passés plus de trois heures.

« Content de vous voir Major. »

« Moi aussi. Vous savez pas à quel point. »

« On a un trajet de quatre heures on ferait mieux de se mettre en route, ça va aller ? » demanda John en se tournant vers Evan.

« Je n'ai pas eu grand chose d'autre à faire que dormir pendant plusieurs jours alors ça devrait aller. »

« Vous aussi ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils se remirent en route. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas de problème particulier et firent quelques pauses pendant le chemin de retour. Quand il resta plus qu'une heure, et qu'ils se trouvaient dans une zone plus sécurisée, John ralentit légèrement alors que Reed et Coughlin occupaient les deux autres.

« Envi de rentrer ? » demanda John.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. »

« Prêt à retrouver nos amis les wraiths ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Atlantis repart. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oui. C'est prévu depuis une semaine, la CIS m'avait assuré que tout le monde serait averti, mais ils n'ont pas cru bon de me prévenir que tu étais porté disparu. Je l'ai appris il y a quelques heures. »

« Quelques heures seulement ? Comment tu m'a retrouvé aussi vite ? »

« Tu as toujours ta balise, McKay t'a localisé, Caldwell nous a fait un coup d'ascenseur avec le Dédale, et j'ai emmerdé Mills. »

« Rien qui ne sort de l'ordinaire finalement. »

« Non. Tu rentres avec nous, sur Atlantis ? »

« Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? »

« Ça m'évitera de me faire empoisonné par Parrish, je suis sûr qu'il aurait ce qu'il faut dans son labo. »

« Ça ne m'étonnerais pas non plus. » rit Evan « David est déjà là-bas ? »

« Oui. On le contactera lui et McKay en arrivant. En attendant tu les connais bien ? » demanda John en désignant Weaver et Kemp.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« On a quelques militaires qui ne repartent pas avec nous, Landry va sans doute en envoyer avec le Dédale, une fois qu'on sera de retour dans Pégase. »

« Tu voudrais qu'ils viennent ? »

« Mills ne sait pas qu'ils sont avec nous, il risque de pas vraiment apprécier. »

« Ils se débrouilleraient sans doute très bien sur Atlantis. »

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Mills les vit.

« Weaver, Kemp venez ici ! »

Les deux hommes obéirent alors que Sheppard avait repérer une table vide au milieu du camp, il y posa son sac et s'assit dessus avant de se mettre en liaison avec le SGC.

« Colonel, des bonnes nouvelles ? »

John tourna quelques instants la tablette vers Lorne qui s'était assis sur une chaise en face de lui.

« Je vois que le Major est en un seul morceau. »

« En effet, Général. »

« Et il vous reste une cinquantaine de minutes pour rentrer. Le Colonel Caldwell vous attends. »

« Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose avant. »

« Je vous écoute Sheppard. » répondit Landry s'inquiétant déjà.

« Les effectifs militaires ne sont pas tout à fait complet pour notre retour. »

« Non en effet, mais au prochain voyage Caldwell amènera des militaires. »

« Il y en a deux à qui j'aimerais le proposer. »

« Qui ? »

« Les lieutenants Weaver et Kemp, ils sont actuellement sous les ordres de Mills, et ils nous ont accompagnés pour retrouver le Major Lorne. »

« Ils ont désobéis à un ordre Colonel ? »

« Techniquement, non. Mills n'était pas au courant, il pouvait pas leur interdire. »

« Je vois. »

« Le Major Lorne pense qu'ils pourraient être atout avec nous. »

Landry resta silencieux quelques minutes, considérant la demande de Sheppard.

« Très bien, proposez leur Colonel, mais vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien leur dire tant qu'ils n'ont pas signés d'accord de confidentialité. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien, allez-y. »

« Je reviens. » annonça John en s'adressant à Lorne et aux deux autres militaires. « Si vous voulez appeler McKay et Parrish. »

Evan récupéra la tablette mais regarda d'abord le Colonel, il voulait voir John tenir tête à Mills.

« Colonel Mills ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? »

« Leur parler. » répondit-il en désignant les deux lieutenants.

« Faites vite. »

« Bien sûr. Je viens d'avoir le Général Landry, vous seriez prêt à partir un peu plus loin que l'Afghanistan ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le Général est d'accord pour que vous nous accompagniez, je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose, le programme est classé confidentiel, vous devrez signer quelques papiers avant de pouvoir connaître toute l'histoire. Mais je peux vous dire que si vous venez je serais votre commandant, que le Major Lorne est mon second et... c'est à peu près tout. Je suis désolé mais on doit repartir dans vingt minutes au plus tard, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps pour décider. » John s'arrêta de parler voyant la surprise et l'hésitation chez les deux hommes en face de lui. « Si ça peut aider quand j'ai pris ma décision de partir je connaissais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, et j'ai joué ça à pile ou face. Pile je ne partais pas, face je partais. » finit John avant de repartir vers Lorne, Reed et Coughlin. Il se retourna avant de dire « La pièce est tombée sur pile. »

Quand il arriva près de ses équipiers, la liaison avec le labo de McKay venait d'être faite.

« Salut Doc. »

« Major ! »

« Evan ? »

« Hé, salut David. »

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Rien de grave, peut être une entorse au poignet. »

« Reviens ici que je jette un coup d'œil. »

« Salut Carson. » sourit Evan en voyant le médecin arriver derrière les deux autres scientifiques.

Weaver, Kemp et Mills restèrent bouche bée à la proposition de Sheppard, ils le regardèrent retourner auprès des autres et se joindre à eux devant la tablette que tenait Lorne. Weaver fit voyager son regard entre Mills et les quatre hommes un peu plus loin, avant de se diriger vers eux.

« Colonel, je vous suis. »

« Vous avez quinze minutes pour ranger vos affaires. » sourit John.

Kemp suivit aussi quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils coupaient l'appel vidéo. Mills s'approcha finalement.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'ils ont tous les deux désobéi à un ordre direct ? »

« Techniquement non. »

« Vous savez que c'est la même chose, Colonel. »

« Vous voulez savoir qu'elle est la décision que j'ai prise qui m'a finalement amené la où je suis Colonel Mills ? »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Désobéir à un ordre direct, ici même en Afghanistan. »

« De toute façon je crois que c'est obligatoire de désobéir à un ordre direct pour faire parti de ce programme. » intervint Lorne.

« Quoi ? » demanda John.

« Oui, regarde, le Colonel Carter, le Colonel Mitchell, et bien sûr celui qui détient la palme d'or en ce domaine, le Général O'Neill, bien que tu ne dois pas être loin de lui voler sa place. »

« Et toi aussi, t'as raison c'est un passage obligatoire. Autre chose à me dire Colonel ? »

Mills repartit sans un mot de plus. Quand Weaver et Kemp furent de retour, ils repartirent et rejoignirent le même lieu que le matin.

« On s'arrête là. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Vous allez bientôt le découvrir. » répondit Lorne.

« Major Lorne ravi de vous voir en un seul morceau. »

« Merci Colonel Caldwell. »

« Avant que vos deux nouveaux amis ailles plus loin, Landry m'a envoyé ceci. » dit Caldwell en tendant les accords de confidentialité en deux exemplaire à Sheppard.

« Prêts à découvrir la mythique Cité d'Atlantis ? »

« Vous plaisantez Major ? »

« Pas une seconde. » affirma Lorne avant que Caldwell les téléporte sur la Cité.

Une grande partie de l'expédition était présente et en bas des marches se tenaient McKay, Parrish, Zelenka et Beckett. David descendit les deux dernières marches et se dirigea vers Evan avant de l'étreindre.

« Salut David. »

« Tu pouvais pas juste rentrer comme tout le monde, il fallait qu'on fasse un détour pour te récupérer. » dit Parrish en se détachant de son ami qui sourit à la remarque.

« Content de vous voir Major. »

« Moi aussi Radek.

« On est prêt et le départ est dans dix minutes John. »

« On est même en avance. »

« Pour une fois. »

« Et bien je vais aller faire un tour dans le fauteuil. »

« De mon côté je crois que je vais pas avoir le choix. »

« Oh non, direction infirmerie Major. » déclara Carson.

« Il est temps de rentrer, et d'aller retrouver Teyla et Ronon. »

« Rentrer ? » demanda Weaver confus, pensant que le voyage s'arrêtait sur Atlantis.

« Dans la Galaxie de Pégase. » répondit Evan.

« La... »

« Reed, Coughlin, le temps que je passe à l'infirmerie vous pouvez commencer à leur expliquer ? »

« Bien sûr Major. »

Après avoir fait décoller la Cité pour reprendre la direction de la Galaxie de Pégase, John se leva du fauteuil et partit vers l'infirmerie.

« Alors comment il va ? »

« Quelques hématomes assez impressionnant mais ils sont en train de disparaître et une entorse au poignet gauche, je lui ai mis une attelle, dans trois semaines ça devrait être fini, et il est prêt à sortir. »

« Je peux... »

« Bien sûr. »

« Hey. »

« Salut. » sourit Evan qui était assis sur le bord du lit en train de lacer ses chaussures, John le regarda faire silencieux pendant un moment.

« Tu m'as manqué. » finit-il par dire.

« Toi aussi. » répondit Lorne en se levant et entourant la taille de John avec ses bras qui referma les siens dans le dos d'Evan avant de le rapprocher de lui et de l'embrasser.


End file.
